Anormal
by Batulizah
Summary: Anna Nichols foge para Forks com seus primos e lá encontra um clãn de vampiros com uma vampira identica a sua irmã. Tudo piora quando ela se apaixona pelo mais fofo meio-vampiro de todos: Edward Cullen Junior pós BD com poucos spoilers e alguns OCs .
1. Anormalidades

Forks. Essa deve ser a menor e mais chuvoza dos EUA, talvez até do mundo...E pensar que eu vou ter que ficar anos aqui.

Nesse momento estou esperando minha prima Nathalie se cansar de falar mal de todos os cidadãos do Hight Society de Rochester...é realmente incrivel como uma humana consegue falar tanto.

Sério. Ela deve estar falando sem parar a pelo menos uma hora e toda vez que eu tento encerrar o assunto ela não se toca. E continua falando!

Será que ela não percebe que eu tenho que ir caçar antes que acabe atacando algum humano? Eu 'tô com tanta sede que vou acabar atacando ela... apesar de saber que o sangue dela já deve estar quase tão horrivel quanto o de um bruxo.

Calma ai! Ela 'tá bocejando! Finalmente! Ela vai dormir e eu vou poder ir para a floresta megaverde de Forks e tomar um suculento sangue animal.

Nossa só de imaginar aquele sangue quentinho e deliciosso na minha boca, minha garganta queima e eu tenho que cerrar os punhos para não atacar Nathalie. Sabe? Qualquer vampiro normal já estaria com a boca na garganta dela sugando seu sangue e provavelmente tentando vomita-lo de tão ruim que é... Sério, sangue de bruxo é a pior coisa do mundo para um vampiro. Tem gosto de xixi... E nem queira saber como eu sei o gosto de xixi e de sangue de bruxo, esperimentar essas coisas foi sem dúvida a pior coisa que eu já fiz.

- Então tá, Anna... - Essa foi sem duvida a melhor coisa que a Nathy já falou. E o que tornou essa frase melhor ainda foi o bocejo dela depois de dizer a sábia fala.- É melhor agente ir dormir logo que amanhã tem aula...

Aleluia! Miha prima é muuuuuito tapada aposto que se ela não fosse uma Nichols ela seria loira. Por que todos os adjetivos que dão as loiras, tipo: Superlinda, burra, tapada, sem noção, gostoza, histérica, se ecaicham perfeitamente com a minha prima; mas como ela tem o sobre-nome Nichols, que vem aconpanhado com: os cabelos castanhos, os olhos azuis brilhantes e a principal caracteristica dos Nichols a magia que aparece junto com os maravilhosos 16 anos.

Eu tentando não sorrir de alegria enquanto Nathy sai do MEU quarto para ir para o próprio quarto e dormir, me levanto da minha cama a onde estava sentada ouvindo as reclamações de minha prima e me diriijo ao guarda-roupa. Pus o meu conjunto de moletom reebok verde e meu tenis reebok, apesar de não precisar de muito conforto para caçar...Desci as escadas da casinha de suburbio verde aonde eu e meus primos agora residiamos. Chegando na sala vejo Peter (meu primo de 18 anos) que segurava o pequeno Douglas ( meu...parente...Ta bom, ele era meu sobrinho... mas não gosto de assumir isso por que eu deichei de considerar Rose minha irmã a mais tempo do que os sete mezes de vida de Doug) assistindo a luta livre, o Pete também é meio desmiolado (afinal veio do mesmo forno que a Nathalie...). Tipo; tem que ter um parafuso a menos para ensinar um recém nascido a preferir luta livre a Barney ou teletubes.

- Como você conseguiu aguentar minha irmã tanto tempo, morrendo de sede?- Ele perguntou como se eu tivesse quebrado algum recorde.

- Lembrando de como o seu sangue tem gosto de xixi e que vocês tem o mesmo DNA...- respondi sem nenhum humor pegando meu Iphone da mesa da sala de jantar que era só uma expansão da sala de estar, para ouvir música enquanto saciava minha sede por sangue.

- 'Tá me chamando de sangue ruim?- ele perguntou falsamente indignado, virando o pescoço para me ver já que a "sala de jantar" fica atrás do sofa onde ele estava sentado.

- 'Tô, Harry Potter.- disse ironicamente e ele deu um risinho. Peter adorava me ver com mau humor por que segundo ele eu era mais engraçada de mau-humor. Mas nos ultimos dias eu tenho estado de mau humor todos os dias todas as horas que eu não estava figindo para a Nathalie.

Liguei meu celulIpodãmeraGPscomputador( Iphone. Como conseguiram por tantas funções em um aparelho tão pequeno?) puz os fones de ouvido escolhi uma lista de musica com músicas de bandas como: Simple plan, Paramore, Link Park, Evanescence e as velhas músicas da Avril Lavigne, e me lancei na floresta que começava nos fundos do meu novo lar.  
Logo eu estava ouvindo o maravilhozo som de guitarra da música: Decode do Paramore.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time _

Nossa como era bom poder correr e sentir o vento batedo no meu rosto...

_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride_

E sentir o maravilhosso cheiro de...

_No not this time  
Not this time_

Não realmente "not this time"...

_How did we get here?_

Mas era...

_I use to know you so well._

Inegavelmente cheiro de...

_How did we get here?_

Lobisomem.

Tirei os fones de ouvido na hora e ainda correndo mandei uma mensagem de texto para Daniel( meu outro primo): SOS. Eu sabia que com apenas essas palavras ele já estaria a caminho.

Foi só eu desligar o celular e eu vi...

Parei no lugar.

Lá parado a uns cinco metros de mim estava um enorme lobo com pelo marrom.

O lobo estreitou os olhos e mostrou os dentes com um rosnando baixo.

E adivinha o que e fiz?

Assim como muitos seres quando estam de frente para uma espécie inimiga...

Eu segui o meu maior instinto...

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritei exatamente como a Nathy faz quando vê uma barata. Virei as costas e ainda gritando feito uma louca corri para casa sem olhar para trás.

Parei de gritar para ouvir melhor se estava sendo seguida e fiquei aliviada quando não ouvi nenhum som, mas não demorou muito e eu ouvi as patas do lobisomem atrás de mim. Eu já estava quase na minha casa quando me toquei que não podia deixar Nathalie que ainda era uma simples humana a mercê de um lobisomem... Virei bruscamente correndo como nunca corri antes, para fora da cidade.

Meu perseguidor era muuuuuuuuuuuito rápido já estava quase me alcansando. Derepente senti um forte cheiro de Vampiros... Não sabia se era uma coisa boa ou má, pois por um lado o(s) vampiro(s) podia(m) me proteger do lobisomem, por outro lado podiam ser vampiros malignos que vão querer me matar por algum motvo desconhecido( Tem maluco pra tudo).

Preferi acreditar na primeira opção.

Quer dizer, eu estava tão desesperada que nem pensei na possibilidade dos vampiros quererem me matar.

Avistei um riozinho e pulei-o ainda sendo seguida e pude ver uma casa e o cheiro de vampiros muuuito forte, então mais uma vez me deixei levar pelo meu instinto mais forte.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- O medo.

Eu não sou normal...

E a pior prova disso foi eu correndo como uma louca para a casa aonde já ouvia passos. Já estava quase na varanda o lobisomem quase me mordendo e...

Eu tropecei.

Sério! Eu consegui TROPEÇAR!

Vi o chão se aproximar como se estivesse em câmera lenta. E o pior é que eu nem tentei amortecer a queda! Por que eu podia ter feito isso. Mas...

Senti uma pancada na cabeça e tudo ficou preto.


	2. Monstro

(nota da autora: Não é culpa minha se minha personagem quer falar mais sobre ela)

Se vocês querem tanto saber quem sou eu aqui está:

Quem sou eu?  
Não te interesa.

O que eu sou?  
Não é da sua conta.

Como é minha personalidade?  
Nunca pensei no assunto.

Quantos anos eu tenho?  
Muitos.

Como sou fisicamente?  
Loira de olhos verdes com 1,70 cm de altura pesando 52 kilos.  
Verdade?  
Não.

Onde eu moro?  
Em uma rua com casas...

O que eu gosto de fazer?  
Varias coisas.

Minha cituação economica?  
Por que quer saber?

Se eu sou mal-educada?  
Sou muito educada ao contrario de você ai que fica perguntando essas coisas sobre mim.

* * *

Vi um homem loiro pálido com olhos... De uma cor não identificada... A miha visão 'tava toda imbasada.

Fechei os olhos com força... Minha cabeça 'tava latejando.

Abri os olhos de novo e olhei de novo o cara loiro um pouco menos embaçado.

Quem era ele?

O que tinha acontecido?

Será que eu morri?

- Deus?- Perguntei pro cara que eu realmente achei que fosse deus.- Eu morri?- perguntei estreitando os olhos para enchergar melhor.

O suposto Deus riu.

E derepente eu me lembrei do lobisomem...

E super por impulso eu dei um salto para ficar de pé e dei um grito.

É claro que no meio do caminho eu bati a cabeça na cara do "Deus". E é claro que isso fez minha cabeça doer. E eu como menina educada que sou:

- PUTA QUE PARIU! Caralho! Velocidade vampira estupida! Porra! - xinguei. E a dor passou. Me recupero rápido por cauza da minha parte vampira.

E...

Eu realmente só pagava mico...

Enquanto eu xingava eu estava de olhos fechados. E, bom...Eu abri os olhos para ver além do "Deus" uma "Deusa" de cabelos castanhos e rosto em forma de coração, uma baixinha que parecia um clone da Nathalie com o cabelo espetado em todas as direções, um loiro muito lindo qu arecia um anjo, um moreno fortão também super lindo e...

MINHA IRMÃ?!

Ignorando as caras de surpresa e algumas risadas abafadas, eu fiquei olhando séria para minha irmã sem acreditar no que meus olhos viam.

Era impossivel! Miha irmã tinha morrido! Assim com toda a minha família! Ela não podia estar assim na minha frente mais linda do que nunca mas ainda com os traços Hale herdados da minha mãe, prendendo o riso e olhando para mim como na vez que caiu um saco com xixi em mim o jogo dos Yankees quando eu tinha 11 anos...

- Ro-ro-rose?- Gaguejei olhando a minha irmã que havia parado de rir e me olhava como se não me conhece-se.- É vo-você?- perguntei virando a cabeça para o lado, num misto de emoções que me fez sentir meu coração voltar a bater.

É... Quando eu tô muuuito emocionada meu coração volta a bater, meu olho ao invéz de dourado ou azul (como era quando eu era humana) fica verde e minha sede por sangue some.

E simplesmente do nada eu fiquei calma, e meu coração voltou a parar de bater mas eu nem sentia mais sede.

E sorri para o clone da minha irmã.

Eu realmente devo ter morrido; e aquele loiro realmente é deus e agora eu estou reencontrando minha irmã e aquela baixinha devia ser a Mãe da Nathy que ficou mais jovem e os outros deviam ser anjos.

- Eu morri?- Perguntei para o "Deus" inesplicavelmente calma.

- Técnicamente: sim.- Ele disse meio sorrindo e meio sério.

- Maneiro...- falei balançando a cabeça positivamente com se fosse um drogado "amarradão".

O mais estranho era que eu 'tava dentro de uma sala super bem decorada que eu nunca tinha entrado antes.

E derepente como magica apareceram ao meu lado Daniel e Peter que segurava Doug no colo.

- Caralho!- Foi o super-comentário do Peter ao ver todos os presentes.

Definitivamente eu não estava morta e isso aqui não era o céu.

Mas então; onde eu estava?

Por que o idiota do Peter trouxe o Douglas?!

Imagina se eram um bando de lobisomens que iam tentar matar agente?!

Como o Peter ia me ajudar segurando um bebê no colo?

E o Doug ia acabar se machucando!!

Mas agora que eu fui me lembrar do "talento", do Pete....Ele tem umas visões do futuro... É tipo uma daquelas habilidades que os vampiros tem...

Então ele devia ter visto minha irmã e trouxe o Doug pra ver a mãe...

- Hale?- Dan disse ao ver a garota que eu também achei que fosse minha irmã. Doug olhou também para Rose e esticou os braços abrindo e fechando as mãos e se esticando para tentar tocar a mãe.

É, talvez o Peter não tenha contado sobre a minha irmã...

- Como vocês sabem meu nome? -Rose perguntou com uma voz muito mais musical que eu me lembrava.

Agora que eu fui reparar...

Os olhos de todos eles eram...

Dourados!

E isso só podia significar uma coisa.

- Vocês são vampiros!- esclamei e acabei dando uma passo involuntário para trás assim como Daniel e Peter.

O Peter não sabia que eles eram vampiros?!

E por que raios ele trouxe o Doug?!

- E você é o que?- Minha irmã perguntou no tom de superioridade que eu tanto odiava.

E ai eu senti um ódio doentio e avancei com tudo pra cima daquela desgraçada que eu tinha vergonha de admitir que era minha irmã.

Para a sorte daquela vaca, Daniel me segurou.

- Sua VACA!- Chinguei ela. Como se toda a minha raiva pudesse ser descontada com esse xingamento.

Como se xingando ela eu iria me sentir menos culpada pela morte ou sofrimento de todas as pessoas que eu amava.

Como se chingando ela eu pudesse voltar no tempo e faze-la nunca se revoltar por não ser bruxa. E não sair de casa e se apaixonar por aquele vampiro estupido que me tornou parcialmente um monstro. E ai a Congregação Mágica Mudial não viria atrás de mim e minha familia não morreria tentando me proteger.

É...

Foi por isso que eles morreram...

Por cauza de mim! Por que eu me tornei um monstro poderozo de mais por ser vampira, humana e bruxa ao mesmo tempo! Um monstro completo! E os lideres mundiais votaram para decidir meu destino... E a sentença final?

Minha morte! Mas com todo o clãn Nichols me protegendo e com minha mãe se transformando em mim( tomando uma poção, tipo aquela do Hary Potter que faz uma pessoa ficar com a aparencia física da outra...) para morrer como eu iria, eu tive uma segunda chance...

E é só por cauza disso que eu não me mato; por que se eu me matar o sacrifício deles será em vão...

Então eu serei pra sempre um MONSTRO!

Tudo o que eu queria era voltar a ser uma garota normal que odiava ser tão insigificante, e que não tinha noção do quanto era feliz e do quanto era importante para tantas pessoas. Pessoas que eu trocaria a minha própria alma para que voltassem a vida... Voltassem a sorrir, a viajar, a brincar, a festejar ou até mesmo reclamar da crise economica.

É, eu daria tudo no mundo para telos de novo, para ve-los mais uma vez.

Eu já estava começando a sentir meu coração voltar a bater.

- VAGABUNDA! Forjou a Própria MORTE, abandonou o próprio FILHO!

- PAPAI E MAMÃE FICARAM ARRASADOS!- Eu já estava as lágrimas lembrando da trajédia da minha vida...

- E AINDA FORAM ATRÁS DAQUELE ASSACINO, FILHO DA PUTA!

-E EU!..................... EU?!............Agora EU sou ÓRFAN! Por cauza daquele seu NAMORADO ASSASSINO!

-E agora EU tenho que lidar com a morte de TODA A NOSSA FAMILIA!

-TODOS ELES!

-TIA BETH...[N.A: Mãe da Nathy e do Peter]

-TIO JONH...[N.A:Pai da Nathy e do Pete]

-TIO ANTONI...[N.A:Pai do Daniel. (A mãe dele já tinha morrido)]- Daniel já não me segurava com força

-PAPai...mamãe - minha voz até falhou em falar deles dois

- E eu?! Eu agora sou um MONSTRO!

-Um MONSTRO despresivel...

-Que vai viver pra SEMPRE!

-Pra SEMPRE sem amor... Sem ninguém!

-Os meus PRIMOS?

-ELES vão crecer,ELES vão se casar, ELES vão ter filhos, ELES vão ter netos e ELES vão morrer...

-FELIZES! ELES, vão ser felizes! E eu? Eu vou ser um MONSTRO! EU vou matar!- Daniel já havia me soltado e eu ia a passos bem lentos para minha irmã, as lágrimas.

-Eu VOU matar e vou ser PRA SEMPRE bela, PRA SEMPRE jovem, PRA SEMPRE graciossa, PRA SEMPRE sozinha, PRA SEMPRE uma assacina - eu já estava a centimetros dela as lágrimas enquanto ela me olhava parecendo prestes a chorar mas sem derramar uma lágrima.

- PRA SEMPRE...uma VAMPIRA!- dei um mega enfaze a última palavra e desabei nos braços da minha irmã...

E ela?

Ela me abraçou.

Sim, ela me abraçou.

E eu?

EU?! EU devia era ter dado um tapa nela... mas...

Eu retribi. Eu a abracei como se fosse meu ultimo bem. Minha ultima esperança. Minha ultima familia.

Eu a abracei como uma irmã abraça a outra, depois de tudo o que já passaram juntas...depois de todas as brigas depois de todo o ódio, depois de todo o ciúme, depois de toda a implicancia e brincadeira, depois de tudo...

Quando percebem...

O quanto são importantes uma para a outra.

Por mais que eu quissesse eu não conseguia odia-la... Ela era minha irmã mais velha! Ela, que cresceu comigo, que implicou comigo, que brigou comigo, que me aconselhou, me consolou, me ensinou a passar maquiagem, que me ensinou tudo sobre garotos, ela me conhecia com a palma de suas mãos e eu também a conhecia muito bem...

Bem de mais para saber que aquela que eu estava abraçando não era a minha irmã. Podia ser identica a ela, mas ela não era Rose Hale-Nichols, minha irmã; era apenas uma vampira muito parecida com ela que eu queria muito acreditar que fosse.

Pois ai eu poderia culpa-la por tudo... apesar de saber que a culpa não era dela, nem minha nem de ninguém.

Não sei se foi destino, ou se foi deus, ou algum anjo ou demonio, ou fomos apenas nós...

Misseraveis seres que erramos e que nem sempre aprendemos com os próprios erros.

-Você não é um monstro.- A vampira-identica-a-minha-irmã susurrou no meu ouvido. E eu apertei o abraço, sorrrindo fraquinho tentando acreditar nas palavras dela.

-Desculpa.- pedi me soltando do abraço.

Sai andando para algum lugar aonde não ouvesse seres vivos ou meio-mortos...Não aguentaria dar esplicações... doia de mais...

Tudo o que eu precissava agora era ficar sozinha.

Sem perguntas. Sem dor. Sem nada.

Vi um piano da cauda e logo me sentei no banco para tocar qualquer coisa que viesse na minha cabeça.

Comecei a tocar coisas estupidas como do-re-mi-fa-fa-fa e canções de ninar, só para esvaziar a mente, e tentando ignorar o Peter e o Daniel contando nossa história para os vampiros que agora eu descobri que se chamavam Cullens...

* * *

Nota da autora:

Esse capitulo esta um lixo....

Fiquem sabendo que o resto da fic será mas parecida com o primeiro cap do que com esse segundo...Eu escrevi esse cap 3 horas da manhã ouvindo "Carry you Home" do James blunt, e eu sempre choro ouvindo essa música e escrever em um estado psicológico conturbado não é uma boa idéia...


	3. O que eu faço!

Quando dei por mim estava no meio de algum tipo de canção de ninar que eu nunca ouvi antes...

Parei assim que me toquei que não tinha idéia do que estava tocando...

Olhei pro lado e tomei um susto quando vi um garoto lindo com cabelos que eu não tinha certeza se eram ruivos ou castanho-escuro meio arrepiados de um jeito super sexy, e olhos castanho chocolate apoiado na parede. Cheguei a dar um saltinho na cadeira por causa do susto.

O garoto só ficou olhando para mim com uma sombraselha levantada.

- Que música era essa que você 'tava tocando?- ele perguntou.

- Não tenho idéia...- adimiti.- Você conhece?

- Você não conhece?- ele perguntou erguendo ainda mais a sombranselha

- Não.- Respondi de novo olhando-o nos olhos.

Ouvi o coração dele batendo muuuito mais rápido do que corações de humanos normais. E o cheiro do sangue dele era.... um graaaaaande atrativo para mim...

Será que ele também era anormal? Ele devia ser da mesma espécie do Doug: meio-humano meio-vampiro.

Mas eu acho que o Doug também é meio bruxo por que tem os olhos e cabelos que todos os bruxos Nichols tinham...

E segundo uma pesquisa que o meu pai fez, os meio-vampiros-meio-humanos crecem super-rápido e o Doug crescia só um pouco mais rápido que bebês...Ele já sabia andar com alguns tombos e já sabia falar coisas como: "Liuta" que significa luta( o Peter realmente fez uma lavagem cerebral no garoto), "Anha" que era como ele me chamava( Será que Anna é um nome assim tão dificil de se falar?!), "Pit" que era o Peter, "Nhel" que era o Daniel e "Nhat" que era Nathy; fora essas coisas ele não falava mais nada mas em compensação ele sabia fazer aqueles movimentos com as mãos que os surdos fazem (nem sei a onde ele aprendeu isso).

- Não sabe o resto da música?- ele perguntou.

- Nem lembro o começo...- adimiti.

O garoto veio até o banco se sentou ao meu lado (precisso dizer que minha garganta tava entrando em erupção)e começou a tocar magnificamete; sem errar uma só nota da música que mas parecia uma canção de ninar, que eu não tinha idéia de como eu toquei...

Por que eu realmente nunca tinha ouvido-a antes.

E o garoto continuou tocando super-lindo e eu quase babando nele.

Parecia um anjo tocando uma linda sinfonia. Claro, um anjo com provavelmente o sangue mais deliciozo do mundo.

Afinal; Quem era ele?

De onde ele tinha vindo?

Será que ele tinha namorada?

Ai! por que eu 'tô me perguntando essas?!

Eu nem gosto do garoto!

Mas bem que ele é bonitinho.

Será que ele beija tão bem quanto toca?

POR QUE EU 'TÔ PENSANDO NESSAS COISAS?!

Afinal...eu NÃO gosto dele.

Eu mal CONHECI ele.

Não é possivel alguém se apaixonar só olhando enquanto olha a outra pessoa tocando piano...

E tocava muito bem inclusive.

Ai, para!

Mente estupida!

Fica ai pensando nesse anjo...Lindo.

Eu definitrivamente não estava bem...

Uma parte de mim querendo voar na garganta dele e sugar todo o seu sangue que parecia a oitava maravilha do mundo, outra querendo voar para aqueles lábios rosados e enche-los de beijos e uma outra parte de mim estava super-ultra-mega-power envergonhada de pensar em todas essas coisas.

Se alguém pudesse ler minha mente com certeza essa pessoa estaria morrendo de rir por que eu realmente riria se olvisse alguma outra pessoa pensando essas coisas.

Ai! O que eu faço?!

Será que eu vou caçar?

Ou é melhor ficar meio que flertando com ele pra ver no que dá?

Mas eu sou péssima nesse assunto de paquera...

Ele está sorrindo!

Que fofo!

O QUE FAÇO?!

Deus! Mande um sinal! Por favor!

Se isso fosse uma novela com certeza alguma coisa aconteceria, e por cauza dessa coisa eu tomaria uma decisão.

Mas infelizmente isso não é uma novela.

E a única coisa que aconteceu foi ele parar de tocar e ficar me olhando...

Com um meio sorriso que me fez pirar na batatinha.

E minha garganta ardeu muuuuuito de sede pelo sangue do garoto...

Eu não conseguia nem pensar direito com minha garganta queimando tanto.

E então...

Eu segui o meu maior instinto.

Eu ao invez de ir caçar algum animal para saciar minha sede...

Eu fiz a coisa que eu não tinha certeza que iria me arrepender depois...

Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa:

Eu iria ficar muuuito envergonhada por ter feito isso.

* * *

Nota da autora: Só pra esplicar o garoto lindo, é o irmão gemeo da Renesmee que eu inventei.

Nossa agora que eu fui me tocar que a Leah podia ter tido a impressão com ele!

Mais eu tenho outros planos para a Leah...


	4. Primeira aula

Edward Cullen Junior. Esse é o nome do garoto que não sai da minha cabeça. Passei a noite INTEIRA pensando nele. Fiz 5 desenhos dele, nos quias em três deles eu estava com ele e em um desseses 3 eu estava beijando-o. Agora, estou colorindo um aonde só esta a cara dele (perfeita) deixei o desenho todo em preto e branco mais como não tenho nada pra fazer no momento (a aula ainda está para começar e ainda há muitos alunos entrando na sala, alunos os quais eu estou ignorando a existencia) estou deixando os olhos dele marrom chocolate ao invez de branco sem graça.

E pensar que eu cheguei tão perto desses olhos e dessa cara perfeita e ao invez de beija-lo eu dei uma de monstra (que eu infeliz e realmente sou) e QUASE tomei o sangue dele. Sorte que eu, tipo assim, parei assim que percebi o que eu estava fazendo e sai correndo pra floresta igual uma louca pra caçar. Deve ter sido o mico do século! Depois de caçar eu fui direto pra casa aonde Peter me contou tudo sobre os Cullen (incluindo o Edward Junior).  
Fiquei pensando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se eu seguisse meu instinto adolescente.

-Esse ai é o meu irmão?- ouvi uma voz feminina perguntando no meu ouvido(por que a criatura devia estar se debruçando na carteira de trás para ver sob meu ombros o desenho), fiquei super-envergonhada só de pensar que essa voz PODERIA ser da irmã gêmea do Junior.

Me virei bem devagar, torcendo inutilmente para que a pessoa que me perguntou isso não tivesse sido Nessie, a irmã do Ed Junior. Mas assim que me virei deparei-me com ela: Renesmee Cullen em pessoa me olhando com um sorrisso divertido no rosto.

Ai, que vergonha! Ela devia me odiar (e tinha todo o direito de faze-lo) por ter, tipo assim, quase matado o irmão dela. Apesar de eu não ter engolido nem uma gotinha de sangue dele...Pois se tivesse o feito com certeza não pararia de suga-lo (o sangue dele, óbvio...Sou uma vampira, não um buraco negro!) até que ele estivesse completamente sem sangue e consequentemente sem vida.

Eu devo ter feito uma das minhas caretas bizaras, pois Nessie deu uma risadinha angelical. Como ela era parecida com o irmão. Ela parecia uma cópia feminina dele, pricipalmente sorrindo daquele jeito.

Nossa, só de lembrar daquele sorrisso, presinto que meu coração vai voltar a bater e tento me concentrar mas na garota ao meu lado que PODIA querer me matar, afastando todos os pensametos da razão pela qual ela faria isso.

-Ah!- ela exclamou com se tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa.- Prazer, Renesmee Cullen.- se apresentou inutilmente estendendo-me a mão que eu apertei sem esitar sorrindo tentando fingir que não tinha idéia de quem era aquela garota.

Foi só minha mão encostar na dela que eu vi: Eu beijando, ou melhor me agarrando com o Junior. Então ela soltou minha mão e eu voltei a olha-la que estava rindo histérica mas contagiantemente. Meu coração que tinha voltado a bater com a cena do beijo, fez meu sangue a subir até minha face, provavelmente me deixando muuuito vermelha.

Eu sabia o que tinha sido aquela "visão", Peter me detalhou TUDO sobre TODOS os Cullens, passando a noite quase toda falando (bruxos só precisam dormir mais ou menos uma hora por dia; nunca entendi por que isso...). O poder de Nessie (e do irmão dela) era mostrar as pessoas, nas quais ela tocava, o que ELA (ou ele) estava pensando. Agora por que ela estava pensando em mim e no irmão dela nos beijando, era um mistério.

-Foi mal, fui obrigada a fazer isso.- ela disse entre risadas. Me pergunto como e por quem ela foi obrigada a fazer isso mas chego a conclusão que eu definitivamente não quero saber como e muito menos quem a obrigou a isso.

Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando e meu sangue foi voltando a congelar.

-Mas...- ela disse ainda com um sorrisso tão contagiante que foi impossivel não sorrir também. -Você desenha muito bem.- ela elogiou e por algum motivo deu uma risada mas logo depois se conteve.

-O que é tão engraçado?- perguntei sentindo que estava perdendo alguma coisa.

-Meu irmão que fica se entrometendo na conversa dos outros.- Ela respondeu sorrindo e logo depois outra breve risada.- Isso é uma conversa verbal Junior. Comentários não audiveis serão ignorados.- Ela falou para o irmão olhando para mim.

Segundo Peter, Nessie e Junior podem mostrar o que estão pensando tocando em outras pessoas, mas entre si eles tinham um tipo de bate-papo mental que podia ser "conectado" ou "desconectado" independente de toques fisicos. Então isso significa que ele ouviu a conversa e como é uma "conexão" mental ele provavelmente me viu corando com a cena do Beijo.

Sorte que meu coração estupido deu uma forcinha na hora que eu saquei isso e não voltou a bater não fazendo minhas bochechas enrubrecerem.

Nessie misteriozamente bufou quando olhou para sua frente que fica nas minhas costas. Me virei e advinha quem eu vejo?

Ele. O próprio, o inacreditavelmente lindo: Edward Cullen Junior, vestindo uma camisa branca lisa por baixo de uma caqui de botões com a manga dobrada na altura do cotovelo, uma calsa Jeans azul escura e eu não parei para olhar o sapato por que estava muito ocupada venerando toda a sua magnitude. Quando eu vi ele só consegui pensar em uma coisa que não na sua incrivel beleza: como meu coração é estupido. Sério, por que meu coração fica batendo descompassadamente e (por mais que eu não goste de admitir) deliciozamente descomppassado.

Ai!Mas como alguém consegue me fazer pirar tanto só assim, aparecendo?! E só pra me fazer ficar mais "adolescente estupida apaixonada" ainda, ele deu um sorrisso torto que mostrava todos os seus dentes brancos perfeitos. Meu coraçao pirou geral. Junior veio até aonde eu estava sentada (toda abobalhada) e me se apresentou como se ontem a noite nunca tivesse existido. Eu também me apresentei como se não o conhecesse.

Talvez ele só estivesse disfarçando (muuuito bem) que ontem a noite nunca aconteceu pra depois me matar de algum jeito sinistro, mas eu ia aproveitar esse disfarce o máximo o possivel, por que fico com nojo de mim mesma só de pensar que eu quase tirei a vida desse deus grego lindo então é melhor aproveitar o disfarce no qual eu não sou um monstro e sim uma adolescente com hormonios e coração que fazem a festa juntos só com a visão do deus grego.

-Ignore a minha irmã, o objetivo existencia dela é só humilhar as pessoas próximas.- ele esplicou e Nessie soltou uma exclamação em protesto que nós dois ignoramos.- E ela já considera os você e seus primos praticamente da familia.- ele esplicou. Pelo que Peter me disse Alice, que é uma tia dos gemeos e tem visões do futuro, já nos considera parte da familia e Nessie também parece compartilhar esse pensamento.

Como ele é lindo! O cabelo dele estava muito mais ruivo que ontem devia ser por cauza da luz exageradamente forte da sala. E ele é tão charmozo! Ele com certeza passaria se fizesse um teste para James Bond com 17 anos.

Eu já disse que ele é lindo?

-Eu acho melhor eu ir pra minha aula...- ele declarou dando um sorrisso torto que me fez quase implorar para ele não ir embora, coisa que ele disse que faria mas parecia não ter coragem ou não querer fazer.

Fiquei com raiva (o melhor tipo de raiva que já senti) do Junior por me fazer ter tantas reações e continuar tão inabalavel assim, e lancei um sorrisso simpático (que eu testei em mais de dez garotos e obtive como resultado: aceleração dos batimentos cardiacos e em alguns um outro tipo de reações desagradaveis na parte sul). O efeito foi exatamente o esperado o coração dele acelerou mais ainda (ainda bem que não teve efeito no...No...No "coisa") por que como ele estava em pé e eu sentada, minha cara estava, tipo assim, dessagradavelmente perto do "coisa". E ai ele alargou o sorrisso corando. E eu também alarguei o sorrisso e vice-versa até eu começar a achar que se eu parasse de olhar para o rosto perfeito dele e olhasse para sua calça ia ver a reação desagradavel que não queria provocar.

Ele pareceu sentir a reação desagradavel e simplesmente foi embora depois de me lançar um sorrisso de: Tchau.

Fiquei um tempo olhando a porta por onde ele tinha saido sem conseguir reprimir o pensamento totalmente impuro do que ele deve ter ido fazer para "acalmar os animos" ou melhor acalmar os hormonios adolescentes. Interrompi os pensamentos inadequados para o horário nobre, quando um professor de idade avançada com cara de quem sempre foi nerd.  
O professor começou o descurso de boas-vindas e todo o Bla-bla-bla do primeiro dia de aula.

Logo Nessie e eu começamos a nos falar via bilhetinho.

N:Como você conseguiu fazer meu irmão ficar tão...diferente.- ela começou a letra dela era redonda e bem larga para os lados.

A: Como assim diferente?- escrevi apesar de saber qual seria a resposta.

N:Você sabe tão abalado.

A:Dá pragente mudar de assunto?- escrevi desconfortavel com o tema da conversa

N:Qual é sua cor preferida?- ela mudou drasticamnete de assunto.

A:Sei lá...Você tem namorado?- dessa vez fui eu que mudei drasticamente de assunto. Peter tinha me dito que ela tinha um namorado que era lobisomem, então não ia ser desconfortavel pra ela falar sobre isso.

N:Não. -ela respondeu

A:Estranho Peter me disse que você tinha namorado...- escrevi mas assim que eu estava dobrando o papelzinho para manda-lo para ela o sinal tocou anunciando o fim da aula de Inglês.

Peguei minhas coisas e me virei pra conversar com Nessie enquanto saiamos da sala.

-Você não tem namorado?- peguntei a ela, me perguntando o que Pete ganharia mentindo pra mim sobre isso.

-Não.- Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio.-É assim tão difícil acreditar?- ela perguntou enquanto passavamos pela porta da sala.

-Não, é só que meu primo disse que tinha um lance com um lobisomem...-disse dando de ombros dando pouca importancia ao que estava falando, Nessie corou o que não deixei passar despercebido.- A-ha!- exclamei como se estivesse pegando-a no flagra. -Então tem um Lobisomem na parada!

-Tem um o que na parada?- perguntou Nathalie aparecendo do nada ao meu lado.-Oi, Nathalie Nichols.- se apresentou Nathy para Nessie. Nathy Nessie. Nessie Nathy. É engraçado ficar pensando nisso....

-Nessie Cullen.- Renesmee parecia odiar o próprio nome, que era meio esquesitinho tenho que adimitir.

-Mas então tem um o que na parada? -perguntou Nathy novamente. Nessie corou e derepente senti um fedorzinho de lobisomem e pouco tempo depois estava um garoto enorme que acansava 1 metro e noventa, fácil. E pelo modo que ele olhou para Nessie, eu tive certeza que esse ERA o lobisomem da parada.

-Ah. Entendi.- Disse Nathy evitando rir. Nessie sorriu ainda com as bochachas coradas.

O garoto altão se apresentou e nós (eu e Nathalie) fizemos o mesmo.

-Entendeu o que?- Jacob (o lobisomem altão) perguntou, estranho que ele não parecia estar desconfortavel com o fato de eu ser uma vampira, ou talvez ele só esteja fingindo por cauza da Nathy. Nessie corou com a pergunta.

-Já rolou ou não?- Isso foi o jeito indireto de minha prima perguntar: "Eles são namorados ou não?" sorte que ela falou bem baixo e bem rapido, mesmo sendo vampira foi dificil entender o que ela falou óviamente só para eu entender. Nessie e Jacob pareceram não entender a indireta mais eu convivi com a Nathalie durante 16 anos então eu estou super-acostumada com indiretas desse tipo. Neguei com a cabeça.

-Nada. - ela falou mais claramente para que Jake pudesse ouvir. Minha prima tinha um tato absurdo pra esse tipo de coisa.

-E ai? Já achou algum gatinho?- perguntei para Nathalie que por sua vez olhou significativamente para Jacob que se não tivesse um fedorzinho (que para qualquer vampiro normal seria um baita fedor, mas para mim era só um pouquinho desagradável) de lobisomem seria ou melhor É um gato. Jake corou sem graça e Nessie pareceu um pouco enciumada o que não passou desperceibido por Nathy.

-Não. -ela mentiu olhando pra frente.

Minha prima mente muuuuito bem, na verdade toda a familia Nichols mente bem (a não ser Daniel que não suporta contato visual quando mente e acaba desmentindo tudo) mas nós sempre sabemos quando é o limite da mentira...Não dá pra inventar muitas mentiras ao mesmo tempo se não você acabava se enrrolando e desmentindo tudo...

Nathalie prezava muito a fidelidade, ela era sempre fiel as amigas VERDADEIRAS dela (o que até então se resumia a mim,o resto ela mesma assumia que só eram umas: "Putas falsas") e também as potenciais amigas verdadeiras (como a Nessie) e eu sabia que ela achava que seria um tipo de traição se mostrar interesada no potencial futuro namorado de sua potencial futura amiga.

-E você, alguém?- ela perguntou.

-Não.- menti dando de ombros.

Mas logo Nathy descobriu que era mentira, por que ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Edward Cullen Junior veio em nossa direção sorrindo torto o que fez meu coração bater como um tambor em uma celebração africana (nada contra celebrações africanas. Preconceito é a coisa mais ridicula da humanidade). E eu como vingança, sorri o "sorrisso simpático" curvando minha cabeça um pouco para a direita que era o lado para qual meu cabelo estava repartido e para onde minha franja pro lado que quando eu virava a cabeça assim caia um pouco sobre meus olhos que estavam verdes.

Nathy viu meu olhar sedutor (que eu não sei por que não usei ontem) e viu para onde eu olhava e saiu fora.

-Ué por que ela foi embora?- perguntou Nessie. Me fazendo parar o sorrisso simpático que não obtivera mais que o efeito de acelerar o coração (sem a parte desagradavel do "coisa" ficar..."animado"). -Para não firar candelabro.- respondi bem humorada. Nessie parecia ser a pessoa mais ingenua do mundo por que simplesmente não entendeu a indireta que fez Jake corar.- Mas não se preocupa que no intervalo agente encontra ela, Peter e Daniel para mandar-nos indiretas. Mas... mudando de assunto...Deixa eu lêr a mente de vocês rapidinho...-Puz as mão nas temporas como se tivesse tentado ouvir pensamentos.- Impressão.- foi só eu dizer isso e Jacob corou de novo mas Nessie precisava passar algum tempo com a Nathalie para entender mais sobre indiretas desse tipo.

-É.- disse Jake sorrindo, vermelho. Ele ficava realmente fofo com aquela carinha de envergonhado e ele ainda mexeu no cabelo meio-longo e bem bagunçado. O coração de Nessie bateu mais ou menos igual ao do irmão quando eu sorri "simpaticamente" para ele.

-O que tem Impressão?- Renesmee perguntou. Como assim o que tem? Impressão é um laço muito forte que alguns seres mágicos criam por outras pessoas só de olhar para elas e não devia ser incarado com tanta banalidade que ela parecia dar ao assunto (nossa, tô parecendo uma nerd falando).

-Você ao mesnos sabe o que é uma impressão?- perguntei só para não tomar conclusões presipitadas de como ela achava aquilo uma banalidade.

-É o que Jacob teve comigo, não é?- ela parecia não ter muita certeza sobre a definição disso.

-É. Mas você sabe o que é ter uma impressão?- perguntei ao que ela negou com a cabeça, foi o que eu pensei.

-Primeiro quantos anos... de verdade vocês tem?- perguntei para Nessie e Junior torcendo para que não fosse sete por que essa é a idade que os meio vampiros param de crescer e viram imortais, e eu me sentiria uma pedófila tendo pensamentos impuros com um garoto de 7 anos.

-Dessesete. -ele respondeu ao meu lado esquerdo (ela estava do outro lado). Ufa! Que bom, então eu posso ter pensamentos impuros com ele sem me sentir pedófila.

-Então vocês são adolescentes a 10 anos e você ainda não sabe o que é uma impressão?!- perguntei pra Nessie. Ela tinha hormonios a flor da pele há 10 anos! E ainda nem era namorada do cara que a amava mais do que qualquer coisa na vida dele?! E ele nem tentou...Sabe? Beijar ela na boca ou algo assim? Renesmee realmente tem que passar uns tempos com a Nathalie pra ser mais perceptiva quanto a esse tipo de coisa.

- Não. -ela respondeu simples. Meu queixo caiu.

- Boa sorte Jake.- disse entrando na sala de Biologia enquanto os três seguiam para alguma outra aula.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Bla-bla-bla-obrigado por lerem-bla-bla-bla- A fic tá uma merda bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla- Eu demorei muito pra postar- bla-bla-bla-bla-bla

Premio de review mas idiota vai para:

Helena....CONTINUEI!

Premio de pessoa mais curioza vai para:

Sra. Hale e Luna Simom...Valeu pelos reviews...As duvidas não foram esclarecidas então aqui vai a resposta: A Leah será uma pessoa agradavel (por um motivo ainda desconhecido) e a Anna NÃO é IRMÃ da RosALY ela é só a............................dela o nome da irmã MORTA dela é: RosE Hale-Nichols.....

Cap horrivel merece reviews com chingamentos então chinguem se não, não continuo(chingar a mãe da autora não vale só pode chigar a autora). A não ser que eu não receba reviews... se não receber eu não posto pq vou achar q ninguém vai sentir falta mesmo (que coisa EMO)...


	5. A FIC NÃO MORREU!

Nota da Autora:

Nota da Autora o Car#$%*! Nota da personagem mesmo! Luna Simom quem você pensa que é, hein? o Junior é MEU! NÃO divido com NINGUÉM, ouviu? NINGUÉM! EU vi primeiro! E o autora será que não dá pra você refazer o Capitulo anterior não? Eu podia ter dado um daqueles beijos de cinema nele, sabe? Aposto que as leitoras iam adorar, não é leitoras (hora de se redimir por ter tentado roubar o Ed Junior de mim Luna Simon)? E você também podia me deixar loira, sabe? E também...

Voltando ao que interessa(a fic):

* * *

Desisto de desenhar. Eu sei que nunca vai ficar tão perfeito quanto ele de verdade mesmo... Então que se dane! Melhor eu prestar atenção nesse careca esquisito que é meu professor de Biologia.

Nossa como alguém consegue ter uma careca tão brilhante? Ele devia usar um limpa-vidro ou algo do tipo porque a luz reflete muuuito. Esse cara me lembra aquele o Leôncio do "Pica-Pau" careca e com um bigode esquisito... Só faltava os dentes de foca e o sotaque... Ele devia ter se inscrito para entrar para o elenco de "Harry Potter e o príncipe mestiço" pra o papel do Suglo... Alguma coisa, nunca conseguiu dizer aquele nome direito. É até pior do que Carlisle, que é o "pai" dos Cullen. Fala sério, nomezinho difícil, né? Tipo assim, nem o Peter consegue falar, nós não sabemos se o "s" é mudo ou não... E dá um nó na língua. O Peter fala no estilo Brasileiro que é bem mais fácil de pronunciar.

Peter e Nathalie moraram um ano no Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. Eles diziam muitas coisas sobre lá... Diziam que era lindo que todo mundo era bronzeado e mais um monte de coisas. A Nathy tinha fisicamente 13 anos quando foi pra lá, mas tinha uma mentalidade de uma criança de 7 anos e quando voltou ela tinha parecia ter 16 anos fisicamente (não sei como ela conseguiu crescer tanto, e ganhar corpo assim tão depressa!) e a cabeça dela voltou altamente poluída. Alias graças a ela que minha mente é tão poluída.

Graças a ela, mesmo. Por que se não fosse pela partida dela eu nunca teria ficado tão amiga do Daniel. Mas minha amizade com meu primo durou pouco, logo meus, ou melhor, NOSSOS hormônios começaram a mostrar que estavam ficando loucos com a adolescência e bom... Aconteceu, né? Mas foi só beijos e amassos mesmo, viu? Eca, agente não chegou a transar ( Você também já vai pensando em merda, né?). Apesar de que eu pensei muito no assunto... (Mas só depois da Nathy poluir minha mente.) Tipo assim, o Daniel É muito gostoso. Ele é parecido com aquele cara que faz o Dan em "Gossip Girl" (não tenho a mínima idéia do nome do cara) só que tem os olhos azuis escuros da família paterna dele, que também é bruxa mas é Russa. E bruxos Russos tem os olhos azuis marinhos mais penetrantes que eu já vi, parece que eles sabem tudo o que você esta pensando só de olhar casualmente para o seu olho. Mas eu prefiro a sensação de estar nadando em chocolate, que eu sinto quando olho para os olhos de um certo meio-vampiro.

Suspiro ao pensar nele.

Edward... Por que será que eu não consigo parar de pensar nele? Eu fiquei a noite TODA pensando nele e agora mesmo com muito mais coisas com as quais eu posso ficar fazendo eu continuo pensando nele. Por que tipo assim, não tem absolutamente nada legal para fazer a noite. A não ser transar. Mas eu não sou do tipo que ficaria transando só para passar o tempo. E além do mais, como eu poderia transar com outro cara que não seja o Junior?

Ai. Meu. Deus. Eu não acredito que eu pensei nisso... Eu nem ao menos fiquei com o cara e já estou falando, digo, pensando em fazer sexo com ele! E eu ainda sou, Virgem! Cara, eu tenho que me internar num convento por um tempo... Só assim eu paro de ficar vendo aquelas coisas na TV que só me deixam mais pervertida ainda.

Por que tipo assim, a noite; para não ficar chorando por... Você-sabe-o-que, eu ligo a TV e fica passando programas Pornôs... Tem uns programas pornôs muito chatos que só ficam filmando umas mulheres (nem sempre bonitas) que tem uma bunda tão grande que demoram 30 minutos pra tirar a mini-saia (como alguém pode achar isso excitante?) esses eu costumo mudar de canal e ver a reprise de algum filme beeeeem antigo. Mas o melhor programa pornô são aqueles que é tipo uma novelinha (para pervertidos é claro) são interessantes até, costumam ter uma história bem fácil de entender e um enredo bem curtinho...Mas é claro que tem umas partezinhas beeeeem pervertidas, mas mesmo assim eu vejo...Quer dizer, eu via quando não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer que não chorar, mas agora eu tenho uma ótima coisa pra pensar,um ótimo alguém para pensar...

O sinal que indicava o fim da aula tocou me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Arrumei minhas coisas depressa e sai da sala sem falar nem uma palavra para o idiota que estava sentado do meu lado e que pensava que eu não o percebia se gabando pros outros idiotas que babavam por mim.

Modéstia á parte eu SOU bonita. Só fui me tocar disso ontem, quando vi Rosaly Hale (e eu achando que ela era só uma personagem inventada pelo vovô Hale para me assustar...) ela é tipo assim a mulher mais linda que eu já vi, e eu sou o clone moreno dela. Peter também disse que a mãe do Edward é insanamente bonita. Mas ele assim como eu não conssegue descrever muito bem a fisionomia das pessoas e só disse que ela era um mega-aperfeiçoamento da Kristen Stewart, mas eu não consigo imaginar a Kristen Stewart mais bonita...

Sai da sala para o corredor movimentado e comecei a andar na direção da sala de História, a onde eu teria aula com minha querida prima que me perguntaria absolutamente tudo sobre o Edward.

Estava totalmente distraída com o pensamento obscuro do que minha prima perguntaria para mim quando ouvi Daniel me chamando. Eu sabia que era ele por que ele é a única pessoa que me chama de namorada... Eu sei que pode parecer estranho ele me chamar de namorada se agente nem esta namorando, mas agente se chama assim desde que nós éramos de fato namorados. Pra falar a verdade era meio que secreto só que ai começou umas fofocas na escola, mas como tinha muita fofoca na escola completamente absurda (a pior de todas foi que o tio Antoni, pai da Dan, era traficante... Mas nem eu entendia esse boato... Só fui entender quando descobri esse lance de Bruxos. Ai, eu descobri que o nome dele nem é Antoni o nome dele é um nome Russo esquisitão e alguém tinha descoberto isso e esse idiota achou que ele tinha documentos falsos e com uma pitada de exagero ele virou traficante...) e agente fingia achar graça no boato, tipo: "É claro que agente não 'tá namorando." E passamos a chamar á nós mesmos de "namorado" e "namorada".

Virei-me para olhar meu primo que estava com uma roupa idêntica a que o Ne-yo usa no clipe da música "Bust it Baby part II" , só que o Ne-Yo usa um colete (acho que esse é o nome praquela coisa que fica por cima da camisa social) e uma calça Caqui (descobri ontem de madrugada, enquanto pensava no Ed Junior, que cor é caqui...) e meu primo estava com essas vestimentas pretas e ele deve ter escondido o chapéu que a Nathy mandou ele usar na mochila. Ele só estava vestido bem assim por causa de alguma aposta que ele perdeu pra Nathalie. Meus primos adoram fazer apostas...

- Que foi Namorado?- disse indo até seu lado.

- Tenho duas noticias para você, - Daniel começou a falar voltando a andar para a direção a onde eu estava e eu imitei, meu primo pôs o braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto andávamos e eu pus minha mão em volta do ombro dele, gesto típico de amigos, e de namorados também, mas nós NÃO éramos namorados (como eu poderia namorar qualquer criatura sabendo da existência do Junior?). A pesar de nós sermos ex-namorados nunca ficamos com vergonha um do outro ou se estranhando por causa do que aconteceu. Claro que as vezes agente acabava se agarrando (não em publico, claro), mas era só por causa de hormônios mesmo... Mas depois da grande-fatalidade nuca mais tivemos recaídas e voltamos a ser só primos e melhores amigos. – Uma boa e uma ruim. - ele continuou e olhou para ver minha reação. Fudeu. Foi o que eu pensei. E ele como olhou nos meus olhos deve ter adivinhado exatamente que era isso que eu pensava e voltou a olhar pra frente. - Qual você quer ouvir primeiro?- ele perguntou, e ao final da frase voltou a me olhar nos olhos, eu tinha certeza que ele podia ler minha mente e um pouco depois voltou a olhar para frente.

Quão ruim essa noticia ruim pode ser? Me perguntei. Acho que não tem nem como piorar minha vida. Pensei, e do nada Junior me veio na mente. Tudo bem, tem como piorar sim...

- A ruim. - disse e como uma verdadeira Nichols (ou seja uma ótima atriz [mentirosa]) não deixei transparecer meu medo da ruim.

- Nosso namoro vai ter que acabar. – ele disse como se estivesse lamentando pelo fim do falso romance.

- Como assim? Por que o nosso namoro acabaria? – disse minhas duvidas em voz alta. Afinal, nós não estávamos namorando. E como algo que não existe pode acabar?

- Por que você não ficaria bonita com um chifre... - ele disse prendendo um sorriso. Calma ai. Eu namorada, com chifre que é sinônimo de "Corna" que é sinônimo de que o namorado tem outra. Então o Dan tem uma namorada/ficante de verdade?

Não. Ele fica quase o dia inteiro em casa, não tem como ele ter uma ficante muito menos uma namorada. E isso significa que ele não tem, então provavelmente o Peter teve uma visão dele com uma namorada ou ficante.

- Com quem você me chifraria, namorado?- perguntei com uma ruga de curiosidade. Daniel olhou para mim rapidamente e voltou a olhar pra frente, mas com um sorrisso brincando nos lábios.

- Com uma garota com a qual... - ele começou a falar bem lentamente e olhando pra frente como se me estivesse explicando alguma coisa. –Eu teria minha impressão. - Meu primo falou sorrindo. E isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele teria a impressão dele.

Fiquei muito feliz por Daniel... Ele merecia ter a impressão dele. Meu primo já sofreu muito na vida, primeiro a mãe dele morreu em um acidente de carro (até mesmo os bruxos morrem em acidentes de carro) depois teve aquela coisa com nossos pais o que abalou á todos nós, e ele ainda tem o fardo de ser o mais velho de nós e por isso acha que tem que carregar tudo nas costas sem ajuda nenhuma E além de tudo ele beija bem (falo por experiência própria)... Fala sério, meu primo merece ter a impressão dele com a melhor mais bonita e mais simpática mulher do mundo! Eu já sonhei de mais em ser essa mulher, mas isso foi antes de eu descobrir sobre a impressão e tal... Ai, eu perdi as esperanças.

Dei um grito histérico de alegria e pulei no pescoço dele para abraçá-lo o que me tirou do chão, por que eu sou um tanto mais baixa que ele.

-Parabéns primo!- disse no ouvido dele abraçando-o forte (os bruxos são tão fortes quanto os vampiros... A não ser no caso eu e Dan por que ele é obviamente mais forte do que eu). Ele me pôs no chão de novo e eu olhei-o com um sorriso sincero. –Então quem é a felizarda?- perguntei para ele que também sorria totalmente feliz.

-É uma metamorfa, - ele falou. Metamorfos são pessoas que por alguma coisa genética se transformam em algum ser de outra espécie (animais). E são a única espécie mágica além dos bruxos que tem impressões.

- Ai! Eu não acredito! –disse toda feliz. – Impressão múltipla?! –perguntei já sabendo a resposta pelo sorriso que não saia do rosto do meu primo.

Impressão múltipla é quando uma pessoa tem a impressão com a outra e a outra tem com essa uma. É como amor de conto de fadas. A princesa encontra o príncipe e eles se apaixonam perdidamente com apenas um olhar. Que fofo! Impressões múltiplas são muito comuns, mas não entre seres de espécies diferentes (metamorfos com bruxos) só costuma acontecer com dois bruxos ou dois metamorfos. Na verdade um bruxo tendo impressões com não-bruxos é tão raro quanto vampiros terem filhos (engravidando humanas, o que dá origem a meio-vampirinhos igual ao Ed Junior e a Renesmee).

Pulei mais uma vez no pescoço de Daniel para mostrar o quanto me sentia feliz por ele. Depois voltei a solta-lo e fiquei olhando-o com o sorriso bobo que eu não via nos lábios dele desde você-sabe-o-que.

Ele me virou para frente segurando no meu quadril, me fazendo voltar a andar ao seu lado.

-E eu posso saber qual o nome do amor da sua vida?- perguntei sorrindo.

- Leah. – [**N.A: Se não gosta da Leah, não abandone a fic só por causa disso. Eu na verdade odeio ela, mas impressão muda as pessoas**]ele disse totalmente feliz. Seu coração batia mais rápido que sempre (o coração dos bruxos bate mais ou menos igual ao dos meio-vampiros). Era impossível olhar para a cara dele de felicidade divina e não se sentir feliz. Daniel irradiava felicidade. –Ela é do bando do Jacob.- ele esplicou sem olhar para mim que não conseguia tirar os olhos da cara de pessoa mais feliz do mundo dele. Fiz uma careta com a notícia. Se ela era do bando do Jake ela também era uma loba e também tinha o fedorzinho desagradável. Daniel olhou para minha careta e riu. – Hey! Ela é a minha impressão! Você não é obrigada a gostar dela. – Ele disse sem contato visual, mas também sem tirar o sorriso da cara. Eu sabia que Dan estava escondendo

-Dan! –repreendi-o fazendo ele olhar pra mim com uma cara de "O que eu fiz?"- É claro que eu vou gostar dela. Eu sei que você não teria a sua impressão com uma garota chata. – [ **N.A.: Eu não teria tanta certeza...**] falei.

-Então por que a careta? –ele perguntou sem nenhuma sombra do sorriso de outrora. Senti que meu primo tinha levado minha careta como um sinal de que eu desaprovava sua impressora (supondo que esse seja o nome que damos para a pessoa com quem alguém teve a impressão), eu sabia que para Daniel minha aprovação era um elemento crucial, por isso ele logo veio me avisar sobre isso. Eu também achava a opinião de Daniel crucial, tipo: se ele dissesse que uma certa roupa não fica legal em mim eu tiraria a roupa na hora, se ele dissesse que o Junior não merecia ser meu namorado eu...Na verdade eu bateria nele e ele diria "brincadeirinha" rindo, mas você entendeu.

-Por que ela não deve ter um cheirinho dos mais agradáveis, para mim pelo menos, por que eu sou meio-vampira lembra? E metamorfos não cheiram muito bem para vampiros, sabe?- expliquei de um jeito meio torto mais ele entendeu e melhourou o astral. –Dan. –chamei-o para que ele olhasse para mim, o que ele fez. Segurei o rosto dele obrigando-o a me olhar nos olhos –Eu prometo que vou adorar a Leah, 'tá?- eu falei séria olhando-o nos olhos. Ele sabia que eu nunca conseguiria mentir olhando naqueles olhos que podiam ler minha alma. Assim como eu sabia que ele não consegui falar quando eu olhava-o assim, por isso soltei. Um segundo depois ele me abraçou e eu retribui o abraço.

Não eram necessárias palavras para eu saber o que ele queria dizer.

Depois delicadamente ele me afastou com o sorriso bobo estampado na cara e eu retribui o sorriso.

- E qual era a notícia boa? –perguntei lembrando-me do que ele havia dito.

- Agora você pode ficar com o Junior sem ter que me cornar...- ele disse e eu congelei ele disse que tinha que ir pra sala de aula e saiu me deixando totalmente congelada.

Será que estava assim tão na cara? Fiquei me fazendo essa pergunta até que um garoto passou pela minha frente correndo e eu acordei e corri (não muito na velocidade humana, mas eu podia correr muito mais rápido se um lobisomem estivesse me seguindo).

Cheguei na sala de aula e logo, e pouquíssimo antes da professora que parecia mais normal que o careca da aula de Biologia.

Não fiquei surpresa aoo ver que minha prima estava cercada de garotos que conversavam com ela animados.

Sentei-me na frente de minha prima e descobri que eles estavam falando sobre beisebol os garotos falavam sobre os Mariners de Seatle e Nathalie defendia os Yakees.

Minha família toda torce pelos Yankees e Nathalie é a mulher mais viciada em esportes que eu já vi. Ela sabe mais sobre beisebol que muitos garotos.

Minha prima sabia perfeitamente que o que aquele tanto de garotos queriam com ela. Mas como ela estava rebaixando o time de beisebol pelo qual eles torcem, eles estavam discutindo mais por uma questão de honra. Homens sempre são muito orgulhosos e se você mostra que de algum modo é melhor do que eles ou que o seu time é melhor do que o deles eles ficam com raiva. E eles também não suportam o fato de que uma mulher (principalmente uma super linda, como minha prima) sabe mais ou talvez a mesma quantidade de coisas que eles sobre qualquer tipo de esporte, o que obviamente minha prima sabia.

A professora entrou em sala de aula e demorou certo tempo para encerrar a discussão idiota deles. Minha prima parou de argumentar com o típico sorriso de vitória. Minha prima tinha um certo talento para discussões. Mas meu azar seu irmão também tinha lábia invejável o que causava longas e infantis discussões entre eles e eu tinha que aturar aquilo sem me meter, por que se eu falasse qualquer coisa eles brigavam mais ainda até que a Nathy se irritava e ia pisando duro para seu quarto e batia a porta. O recorde dela foram 2 portas estragadas em 1 mês. Ela e Peter ficaram de castigo por uma semana, seria por 2 meses mais como eu havia dito: eles tem uma ótima lábia.

A professora começou o blá-blá-blá e não sei muito bem por que Nathalie não me perguntou nada e eu fiquei com sono psicológico com a aula.

Quase na hora do almoço a professora lembrou de fazer a chamada. E eu fui o primeiro nome a ser chamado, odeio ter o nome começado com a primeira letra do alfabeto, eu sou sempre a primeira da chamada...

Ela disse Anna e eu disse "presente". Então ela olhou pra mim durante um certo tempo e perguntou:

-Você é filha da Rosaly?- ela perguntou. Eu fiquei meio na duvida do que falar.

Eu sabia que ela estava falando de Rosaly Hale e eu também sabia que eu era um clone de Rosaly Hale. Eu só não sabia que sobrenome, Peter e Daniel inventaram para mim. Por que nós usamos uma identidade falsa para nos matricular na escola e falamos para Nathalie que era por que tinha um psicopata atrás da gente ou algo assim...Mas eu não me lembro o sobrenome que meus primos inventaram!

Mas pensando bem, Peter deve ter previsto que essa professora chamada... Olhei no quadro para ver o nome dela "Angela". Iria me perguntar isso e eu responderia que "sim". Ou que eu disse "não"? Fiquei nessa de "sim" ou "não" até que falei:

-Sim. –Eu merecia um Oscar de melhor mentirosa de todos os tempos.

A professora sorriu para mim de um jeito simpático. Ela parecia ser uma mulher legal. Só que era professora...

-Você é muito parecida com a sua mãe... - ela observou.

Eu podia não me lembrar o sobrenome da minha identidade falsa, mas eu sabia a história que Peter inventou de que nós éramos órfãos. O que era bem verdade. E nossos pais morreram de alguma forma. E como eu sei como é difícil ouvir alguém falando sobre os seus pais quando eles estão mortos dei um sorriso triste como se estivesse tendo lembranças felizes de um passado marcado pelo sofrimento. Eu realmente mereço um Oscar. Por que a professora ficou me olhando com pena.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu... –ela disse toda cheia de pena e eu para completar minha encenação, além de ficar movimentando bastante minha garganta como se estivesse com aquele nó que sempre aparece quando agente tenta prender o choro, ainda passei a mão no nariz fungando, tipo: sempre que vamos chorar o transito nasal fica um tanto prejudicado. E como o gran finalê eu disse logo depois da fungada:

-Tudo bem. – suuuper dramática.

A professora engoliu em seco e depois de me olhar com pena novamente voltou a chamada. Mas o sinal tocou antes que ela pudesse chegar no nome de Nathalie.

Me levantei para ir embora o mais rápido o possível para tentar me livrar da minha prima, mas acho que nem usando a velocidade vampira eu poderia ser mais rápida que minha prima que me conhecia assustadoramente de mais e conseguia prever cada passo que eu dava até melhor do que se Peter tivesse visões a cada 5 segundos.

-Não adianta fugir. –Nathy disse não sei como conseguindo chegar á porta da sala mais rápido do que eu e me barrando a saída. Eu suspirei derrotada e Nathy deu um sorriso de quem havia ganhado. De novo... –Agora me fala tudo sobre o Senhor acampamento. - ela exigiu.

Senhor acampamento?

-Como assim: "Senhor acampamento"? –perguntei sem entender.

-Anna, não adianta mentir pra mim eu sei que ele é o carinha do acampamento de verão que você quase _transou_ no verão passado... - ela disse.

E foi ai que a ficha caiu...

* * *

N.A: Como vocês me suportam, hein? Eu demoro séculos pra postar e ainda corto o cap na melhor parte! Vocês não tem noção de como eu chingo quando as autoras fazem isso...

Gente, fiquei com uma mega culpa na conciencia por ter falado aquele troço de "Review mais idiota para Helena" , pq tipo assim, se ela não tivesse escrito a review eu teria demorado um século a mais para postar o cap anterior... Então: desculpa Helena...

dessa vez quem me motivou foi a review da pessoa: "dani" (pessoa de sexo ainda não identificado) e tenho que admitir que eu tinha matado a fic (igual a outra fic) e já tinha até um atestado de óbito (capitulo que marca o fim oficial da fic) mas ai eu recebi o review ouvindo "Carry you Home" (ou seja: eu estava chorando) e comecei a fazer o sesto e último capitulo 5)

E só para num excluir uma leitora fiel: SRA. HALE: TE AMUUUUU. (patético)

Então lembrem dos Reviewzinhos, e bye-bye...


	6. Minha prima é doida

**Nota da autora:**

_Notas da autora são muito chatas então sou eu mesma que vou falar (eu Anna, para a idiota que não sacou que eu sou eu): Luna Simom como você pode prefirir o fedorento do Jake ao deus do Junior? 'Tá precisando de uns óculos viu? O Jake pode até ser fofinho e tal mas...Tudo bem, o gosto é seu e eu não vou interferir no livre arbitrio (na verdade a autora é que não quer que por cauza da "minha falta de educação" você pare de ler a fic...A autora é uma babaca mesmo, mas eu já me acostumei...)._

_Sra. Hale: Entro em depresão só de pensar nesse sobrenome... Mas tudo bem, eu supero..._

_Raffa: Também me achei uma babaca por ter esquecido da fantástica vez que eu fiquei com o Ed Junior... Como eu consegui esquecer aquilo?!_

* * *

Eu. Não. Acredito. Que. Não. Reconheci. Ele!

Ele é o E.J.! E faz todo o sentido do mundo isso: E.J.=Edward Junior! Como eu posso não ter sacado isso?

Tive um flashback mental. Como se eu estivesse mais uma vez naquele acampamento de verão junto com meus primos e meu irmão (que naquela época não estava em estado vegetativo).

Eu havia me tornado bruxa a uns 2 meses , mas mesmo sabendo que eu e Daniel não éramos feitos um para o outro (não houve impressão), como eu sempre achei que fossemos, eu e ele não parávamos de nos agarrar quando estávamos sozinhos (por que além dos hormônios, meu primo beija muito bem). Eu não gostava nada dessa relação torta secreta. Eu me sentia suja só de pensar que eu estava me agarrando com o meu primo mesmo sabendo que ele não é "O" cara. E eu sabia que isso só acabaria se um de nós tivesse a impressão.

Fui para aquela merda de acampamento doida para olhar algum garoto bonito, ter a impressão com ele, e ter um final feliz.

Mas já estávamos no penúltimo dia naquele inferno e eu ainda não tinha achado meu príncipe encantado (ou seja, ainda estava me agarrando com o Daniel quando aparecia uma oportunidade).

Fiquei sabendo que ia rolar uma festa (ilegal.). Promovida por Peter ou seja, toda a comida e bebida devem ter sido alteradas.

Mesmo sabendo sobre a provável alteração em tudo que podia ser ingerido, resolvi ir a tal festa. Meu plano era simples: beber até ficar meio doida e o alto teor alcoólico em meu organismo me faria achar qualquer garoto um príncipe encantado e como a primeira impressão é a que fica (nos dois sentidos da palavra, apesar de eu não estar me referindo ao laço mágico amorozo), eu acharia um sapo fantasiado de príncipe e viveria feliz como humana ao lado do meu sapinho. Pra mim o plano era perfeito.

E lá fui eu para a tal festa.

Cheguei lá e vi Nathalie jogando pôquer junto com Daniel e outros pervertidos e pervertidas que ao invéz de perderem dinheiro perdiam peças de roupa, e também tinha outro jogo estúpido de quem bebia mais que meu irmão participava e parecia estar ganhando. Todos esses jogos ficavam em volta da fogueira 1, como Peter batizou-a. Depois de passar pela fogueira 1 você já estava totalmente chapado e ai ia para a fogueira 2 e ficava tendo papos de bêbados com outros bêbados ou se agarrava com alguém do sexo oposto (mas eu juro que vi duas garotas se agarrando) e parece que depois de se agarrar na fogueira 2 os casaizinhos entravam no meio da floresta e você-sabe-o-que acontecia e quem só estava bêbado mesmo depois da fogueira 2 pegava um saco de plástico para vomitar e botava tudo pra fora.

Enchi a cara participando de uma brincadeira estúpida de quem tomava mais copos de "drink" com uma garota lá, é claro que os driks que eu bebia eram especiais por que só continham sangue e muito álcool (bruxos tem a seguem a mesma dieta de sangue que os vampiros vegetarianos). Eu só ganhei uma tonteira do caralho. E um pouco depois da vitória da garota Peter me apresentou o "E.J." dizendo que ele era um bruxo que estava caçando nas redondezas. E como meio-vampiros têm o coração tão descompassado quanto os bruxos eu nem desconfiei.

Eu acho que eu tive a impressão com ele. Mais nunca tive certeza disso porque tudo parecia meio embaçado na hora o que me impedia de lembrar o rosto perfeito dele com clareza.

Ai agente começou a conversar na fogueira 2 e Peter ofereceu pra ele um "drink especial" e aos poucos E.J. foi ficando tão bêbado quanto eu (que parei de beber com medo de vomitar em sima dele).

Sei que depois de um tempo estávamos dois bêbados falando coisas sem sentido e rindo que nem idiotas... E depois começamos a nos agarrar e partimos para a próxima fase (não a do saco plástico).

Embrenhamos-nos na floresta e acabamos por parar na frente do lago (do qual eu não me lembro o nome) eu lembro que tinha um tipo de murinho de pedras (totalmente sem propósito) que batia mais ou menos na minha cintura. Bom, eu me sentei no murinho com ele entre minhas pernas e nós continuávamos nos beijando mais queríamos mais (óbvio). As coisas esquentaram até que eu estava só com sutiã e calcinha e desabotoando a calça dele onde o "coisa" já estava animado.

Mas não me lembro o que aconteceu depois disso. Acho que os monitores do acampamento descobriram sobre a festa e eu tive que sair correndo. Mas isso é só uma suposição mesmo... Só sei que acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça na parte de cima do beliche que dividia com Nathalie no acampamento.

Tomei um pouco do sangue que eu havia posto na minha garrafa térmica na minha caçada passada. Meu pai sempre dizia que tomar sangue parado (que já não corria nas veias de algum animal) não era nutritivo mas minha cabeça estava esplodindo e eu não conseguiria caçar nesse estado. Depois de tomar quase meio litro de sangue minha cabeça já não doía tanto mais era melhor eu me deitar e esperar acordada (por que bruxos não dormem mais que uma hora) até que as pessoas começassem a acordar de porre depois da bebedeira de ontem.

Deitada na cama, levantei a mão e chamei minha varinha que veio sem pestanejar. Fiquei admirando-a. Minha varinha era feita de prata e na ponta na qual eu segurava havia um diamante azul da mesma cor dos meus olhos.

Nunca entendi por que todo bruxo tem que ter uma varinha... Ela não servia pra nada! Nem lançava feitiços! Ela só se trans formava em qualquer objeto que você quisesse, podia ser uma espada, uma faca, uma caneta e descobri naquele dia que podia ser até uma camizinha (eu estava pensando na noite de ontem e minha varinha simplesmente se transformou numa camisinha!).

- Ai, meu deus! - Minha prima me tirou do flashback. - Você não sabia mesmo que era ele! – ela descobriu não sei como, por que eu minto muito bem e às vezes nem eu sei direito se estou falando a verdade ou não.

- Eu disse que não. – eu respondi como se nunca tivesse mentido. Mas eu realmente não menti. Nossa, não estou nem acostumada a falar a verdade.

- Tudo bem... Mas como você conseguiu não reconhecer ele?!- ela perguntou sorrindo super-feliz por ter um assunto tããão interessante para falar.

- Nathalie, eu estava totalmente bêbada quando eu o vi no acampamento. – eu expliquei pra ela que sorria igual uma fadinha, mas eu sabia que a mente dela era muito suja para ser uma fadinha.

- Então qual foi a do sorrisso?- ela perguntou. Eu nem respondi e ela começou a rir um risinho realmente digno de fadas. – Você estava tentando seduzir um cara com o qual você ficou há um ano? – eu não tinha certeza se aquilo era uma pergunta. Me senti a maior idiota do mundo por que eu realmente estava fazendo aquilo. E minha prima continuou a rir e fazendo eu me sentir ainda mais idiota. Ela parou de rir e me tirou do meio da porta para não sermos pisoteadas e para termos um pouco a mais de privacidade. – Anna, por que você não beija logo ele? – ela sugeriu sorrindo. – Não precisa de preliminares. Vocês já fizeram isso antes, porra! - Ela falou e eu corei psicologicamente. Minha prima me olhava com os olhos azuis claros como um dia ensolarado de verão, arregalados como se fosse um absurdo eu flertar com um cara com o qual eu já fiquei. Mas eu estava bê-ba-da! E ele também! E Nathalie riu de novo da minha cara de quem não vê problema algum em não sair beijando um cara só por que eu já fiz isso antes, com o mesmo cara.

- Nathalie, eu não vou pular as preliminares, se é isso que você quer que eu faça, esqueça. – disse e comecei a seguir a multidão de alunos (que não era assim tãããão grande).

Nathy tinha a mania irritante de tentar ser uma espécie de cupido. Quando nós íamos para festas ela praticamente me obrigava a ficar com uns garotos só por que eu dizia que ele era bonito e como eu não sou tipo, "pega geral" eu raramente ficava com os garotos para os quais ela me empurrava. E quando ela percebia que não ia ter o prazer de ser o cupido ela mesma ficava com o garoto ou com algum outro que a agradasse. Mas ela sempre tentava ser o cupido, ficar com alguém ficava para segundo plano.

Acho que no final Nathy só queria que um dia eu fosse agradece-la por ter me obrigado a ficar com o cara que se tornaria meu marido... Sei lá, nunca consegui entender o que se passava na cabeça da minha prima.

- Se eu ficar com um completo desconhecido você fica com ele? – ela propôs. Como eu sabia que minha prima seria capas de fazer qualquer coisa para que eu ficasse com o E.J. ou Junior (mas acho que o melhor apelido pra ele é E.J. mesmo. E.J. é mais...moderno) eu não aceitei a proposta.

- E se eu desse um tapa na cara de um completo desconhecido? – pelo visto minha prima realmente queria que eu ficasse com o E.J.

- Nathalie, por que você quer tanto que eu fique com ele? – perguntei tentando entender a cabeça da minha prima.

- Por que sim. –ela respondeu e eu bufei e fiquei olhando as costas dos garotos que andavam lentamente na nossa frente. – Mas e ai? O que você me diz? Eu bato em alguém e você fica com ele. – ela voltou a propor. Bufei de novo. Fala sério, ela vai ficar me propondo um milhão de coisas até o fim do almoço. E é óbvio que eu não iria aceitar.

- Não, Nathalie. – disse num tom de voz que mostrava que eu estava tentando manter a calma, mas não estava tendo sucesso.

- E se eu... - ela começou a dizer mais eu a cortei e resolvi propor alguma coisa absurda que eu achei que seria impossível conseguir fazer.

- Eu só pulo preliminares se você beijar um garoto totalmente desconhecido, bater nele e depois chamar ele de tarado, e fazer ele aceitar se casar com você. – propus o absurdo, e minha prima calou a boca procurando uma saída. Para minha surpresa ela topou depois de um tempo pensando.

Eu tinha certeza de que não tinha como ela fazer aquilo, e também tinha certeza de que ela também sabia que era impossível um completo desconhecido aceitar se casar com ela depois dela ter o batido e chamado-o de tarado. Com essas certezas claras em minha mente saquei que minha prima só queria que eu ficasse com medo dela conseguir fazer aquela façanha e mudasse a proposta para algo mais possível de fazer. Nathalie sabia muito bem fazer as pessoas fazerem o que ela quer... Mas, felizmente, eu já estou conseguindo não entrar na lábia dela.

- Boa sorte. - eu falei enquanto entravamos no refeitório. E como eu sabia que ela faria, ela ficou com uma cara de quem não entendia nada.

- Você sabe que eu vou conseguir fazer isso, não sabe? – ela me avisou como se eu ainda não tivesse me tocado do que estava dizendo. Como eu suspeitava, ela queria que eu mudasse a proposta. Não pude deixar de sorrir pra minha prima que estava com uma cara de pamonha indescritível.

Peter apareceu do nada com uma máquina fotográfica na mão e tirou uma foto da cara da irmã.

Passado o susto do flash na cara dela Nathalie deu um tapa audível nas costas do irmão que olhava para a foto que tirou rindo.

- Peter apaga isso! – Ela gritou para o irmão tentando pegar a máquina digital das mãos dele.

- Eu não! – Pete respondeu segurando a máquina com o braço na direção oposta da irmã que tentava pegar a máquina mais ele se virava para a direção oposta dela mesmo depois dela se mover e se esticar rápido. - Essa vai sair no jornal da escola de amanhã: "Novata surpresa com uma fofoca surpreendente". - Peter brincou e tomou um tapa que deve ter doido até a alma.

- Apaga essa merda, Pete. – Nathy mandou séria. – Se não a manchete do jornal da escola de amanhã vai aparecer certa foto, de certo novato... – ela nem precisou continuar a ameaça (que me deixou um tanto curiosa) e a máquina fotográfica já estava em suas mãos.

- Chata. – Peter falou cruzando os braços musculosos que estavam cobertos por um casaco de moletom azul marinho de zíper, fazendo uma posse criança de birra xingando a irmã mais nova. E em uma atitude realmente madura, Nathy mostrou-lhe a língua e devolveu-lhe a máquina fotográfica que já devia estar sem a foto constrangedora.

- Oi gente. – Daniel falou chegando ao nosso lado.

Logo estávamos os quatro pegando a comida que não comeriamos (Nathy já começava a perder a vontade de comer alimentos humanos e também já devia sentir alguma sede).

- Vocês estão com fome? – Nathalie perguntou enquanto olhava para a comida sem gosto que antigamente me apetecia.

- Não. – assumi.

- Eu também... Acho que a hora do almoço daqui é muito cedo e nem dá tempo de ter fome... – ela tentou achar alguma explicação para sua falta de apetite.

Acamos de pegar só um pouco de alimentos e sentamo-nos em uma mesa meio afastada das outras mais não foi uma escolha muito proposital por que só tinha aquela mesa vazia e mesmo nós quatro ocupando-a ainda sobraram alguns lugares.

Eu podia sentir que estavam todos olhando para nós.

- Cara, eu 'tô totalmente sem fome... Alguém quer meu cachorro quente? – Nathalie perguntou.

- 'Tô com tanto apetite quanto você. – Peter falou.

- Eu também. – Daniel disse.

Todos eles olharam para mim.

- Nem olhem pra mim. – eu respondi aos olhares deles. Nem quando eu era humana eu comia muito na hora do almoço. Por isso eu nunca consegui pesar o que é considerado ideal, eu sempre fui magra sem fazer nenhum esforço para isso.

- Olha o E.J. ali. – Nathalie indicou o fim da fila para pegar a comida horrível. Eu sorri para ele sem segundas intensões. Sorri só por... felicidade. Ele também sorriu e acenou um tchauzinho. Ele estava vindo na nossa direção para sentar conosco e vi que sua irmão também o seguia olhando pra mim com um sorriso divertido que eu tentei ignorar.

- Tudo bem, Anna. Aqui vamos nós. – Nathalie disse se levantando.

Eu não acredito que ela vai tentar fazer aquela maluquize que eu propus.

Minha prima só pode ser louca. Ela passou por Junior, Renesmee e o sombra da Nessie (Jacob que parecia ser incapaz de desgrudar dela) que a olharam estranhando.

Logo os três se sentaram e o fedorzinho começou a incomodar um pouco, Junior fez a grande pergunta:

- O que houve com ela? – ele perguntou e se virou para olhar minha prima que ia andando na direção de um garoto alto moreno e com a pele bem bronzeada.

- Vocês conhecem aquele garoto de camisa cinza? – peruntei-os pois sabia o que minha prima estava prestes a fazer com aquele garoto.

- Aham. – Nessie respondeu.

Peter começou a rir provavelmente já viu o que aconteceria.

- O que ouve? – a meia-vampira perguntou mas não precisamos responder pois cerca de 5 segundos depois Nathalie já havia selado seus lábios com os do garoto que eu tinha certeza que era um metamorfo do bando do Jacob.

Minha. Prima. É. DOIDA! Completamente doida! Ela erstá beijando um metamrfo que ela nem conhece! Maluca! Será que ela não percebeu que o refeitório todo está olhando pra ela? E por que esse metamorfo não está fazendo nada?! 'Tá todo mundo olhando!

Olhei para os presentes na minha mesa e vi E.J. com as sobrancelhas arregaladas assim como a irmã gêmea que estava um clone dele enquanto Jacob além das sobrancelhas arregaladas estava com a boca aberta. Cara, que mico! Por que eu inventei de propor aquela merda? E depois eu ainda teria que ficar com o E.J. (é claro que dessa parte eu gostei, mas era melhor fingir que não). Falando nele, como será que ele consegue continuar perfeito mesmo com cara de surpreso? Nossa, ele 'tá muito lindo.

Concentra Anna.

Voltei a olhar minha prima que agora dava selinhos no metamorfo que era uns 20 centímetros mais alto que ela. Pude ouvir ela perguntado entre os beijos: "Quer. Se. Casar. Comigo?".

Cobri meu rosto com as mãos de vergonha. Ela realmente o pediu em casamento. E por minha causa! Minha prima tem merda na cabeça. Não é possível... Por que, deus? Por que com tanta gente normal no mundo pra ser minha prima você escolheu justo aquela doida da Nathy? Por quê?

Voltei a olhar a cena vergonhosa e pelo visto Nathalie não deu tempo para o lobisomem responder pois estava totalmente se agarrando com ele (e todo mundo estava olhando). O coração dos dois batiam igualemente rápido. Minha prima fez um trilhas de beijos até a orelha dele onde deve ter dito alguma coisa ou sei lá o que que fez ele gemer um "sim" como se tivesse tido um calafrio ou algo do tipo.

O que minha prima fez depois me deixou mais envergonhada que nunca. Sério, nunca me senti tão envergonhada na vida.

Ela simplesmente soltou ele e deu-lhe um tapão na cara dizendo:

- Tarado! – ela gritou e se virou na direção da nossa mesa olhando fixamente para mim. E como estavam todos olhando pra ela todos se viraram para olhar na minha direção, até Junior.

Merda! Puta que pariu! Ela conseguiu de novo! Mais uma vez eu vou ter que fazer a vontade da minha prima (até parece que eu não quero ficar com ele, mas: porra! Será que algum dia Nathy não vai ter o que quer?

Olhei pra ela meio que perguntando: "Tem certeza?" ao que ela respondeu com uma cara de raiva e impaciência, tipo: "Óbvio idiota. Fica logo com ele e pronto!". Mas eu não podia simplesmente beijar ele assim do nada! Eu não sou doida igual minha prima!

Eu disse "Depois" só mexendo a boca (ela era ótima em leitura labial). Minha prima que já estava a meio caminho da mesa repondeu do mesmo jeito: "Agora".

Respirei fundo e me virei para olhar E.J. que me olhava curiozo. Meu deus, ele 'tá parecendo o Robert Pattison me olhando assim... Vai ser perfeito assim na China, cara. Olhei mais uma vez para minha prima que me fuzilava com o olhar.

"Tudo bem", pensei enquanto voltava a olhar para o mar de chocolate que eram os olhos do Edward.

É agora.

* * *

**Nota da autora e não da personagem:**

**Oi! Demorei pra postar o anterior mais esse foi bem rapidinho, né?**

**Dani por que vc num escreveu outro review? Acho que vou ter que demorar bastante pra postar o próximo cap só assim que vc escreve um reviewzinho pra mim...**

**E Helena por favor escreve um reviewzinho só com um "CONTINUA" que eu fico feliz! :)**

**Desculpa Sra. Hale. Mas eu não acredito que essa seja sua fic preferida... Eu sei que vc já leu Renascer e eu sou só uma humana não uma deusa das fics igual a Iaah...**

**Luna minha querida, minha personagem tem sérios problemas com você, mas por favor não deixe ela te intimidar...** (Nota da personagem: Não tenho nada contra vc...Tudo bem, eu tenho. Mas não tanto a ponto de te matar...) **Anna vai a merda!**

**Raffa: Oi! Bem vinda! Eu sou a autora, prazer... Vc também é carioca, né? E estuda no Pedro II?! Legal... Eu estudo no ECO (fica no Grajaú, se vc num sabe). Enfim... Adoro leitoras novas...**

**Sra. Hale de novo: Vc viu o absurdo q a Marcia B. S. fez? Ela apagou uns 3 caps da fic "Meia Lua"! A Raffa Tb lê essa fic, né? Mas acho que a Raffa nem chegou a ver os outros caps... Mas achei um absurdo. Por que nem eu apagaria caps das minhas fics, apesar de eu ser doida pra refazer o cap 2 dessa fic aqui...Vcs tem que admitir que ele 'tá uma bosta...**

**Enfim,**

**AMUUUUUUU, VOCÊS... (patético, de novo)**

**Até o próximo cap.**


	7. Mais uma vez: Quase

Oi!

Advinha quem é?! Sou eu a autora! E advinha o que eu vou fazer? ... Adivinhou? Exatamente. Eu vou responder reviews! Viva! Então aqui vai:

Raffa : OI! Feliz Pascoa! Coma muito chocolate, mas sem peso na consiencia pq chocolate faz bem pra cabeça! E se vc naum está lendo isso na pascoa esqueça o que eu disse. Meus primuxos estão na fic! Mas eu tenho 16 primos (as) então eu só pus os que tem a minha idade na fic... Eu Concordo cum a parada da Rosaly por isso fiz o Douglas! E compreendo a preguiça.

sra. Hale: Legal! Descobri mais coisas em comum entre nós! Nós duas lemos "Magic, Seduction and Vampires". Nós duas somos cariocas. Nós duas temos 13 anos. Nós duas lemos fanfics. Nós duas fazemos aniversário em Setembro. Nós duas não sabemos descrever beijos. Nós duas... Tá bom as semelhanças conhecidas acabam por aqui, mas tudo bem. Eu nem sabia q o fanfiction tinha regras. Segui sua dica e tá ai o resultado. E eu mesma fiz meu perfil num dia que eu fiquei com raiva lendo um perfil de alguém que eu não lembro o nome dizendo que era maluk e me irritei e comecei a escrever.

Nath Tsubasa Evans: VC ESCREVEU MALDITO REVIEW PELO QUAL EU ESPEREI TANTO TEMPO! Eu também tenho mania de add nos favoritos e num comentar, pq se eu comento uma vez eu começo a me achar Super-amiga da autora e ai a fic pode ficar super-ruim que eu continuo comentando pra naum magoar minha "amiga". Então lá fiko eu presa a ler uma fic que eu nem gosto. AMEI sua descrição do beijo foi perfeitissima. Nunca conseguiria descrever daquele jeito...

Tsuki:hahaahahaha como se você tivesse lido a fic toda... Pronto postei pode pertubar no MSN.

* * *

Tudo bem. Eu vou fazer isso. Pensei tentando tomar coragem. Óbvio que não funcionou por que eu ao contrário da minha prima sou uma pessoa sã que não sairia beijando um garoto com quem nunca dialoguei. E o papo de bêbado que tivemos no acampamento, nem beijo, nem o que nós íamos fazer conta como motivo para eu beijar ele na frente de TODA a população estudantil, o que inclui a irmã gêmea dele, da Forks High School.

Estou começando a me sentir nadando em chocolate de tanto olhar para aquele lindo par de olhos do EJ. Como alguém consegue ter um olho daquela cor? Eu achava que todo mundo com olhos castanhos tinha os olhos marrons sem graça igual ao de todos os outros, mas aquele tom marrom dos olhos dele não tem absolutamente nada a ver com os olhos castanhos sem graça de todo mundo. Parecia que era um mar de chocolate que todas as crianças sempre sonham em mergulhar, a não ser que seja uma criança anormal como eu era que tinha ânsia de vomito quando comia chocolate... Mas até eu, pessoa-que-menos-gosta-de-chocolate-no-mundo, gostaria de mergulhar naquela imensidão marrom.

Totalmente envergonhada por ter que beijar ele na frente de tantas pessoas disse me sentindo meio idiota:

- Junior, por favor, finja que isso não aconteceu... - eu falei e ele levantou uma sobrancelha exatamente do mesmo jeito que fez ontem. Ainda não consigo entender como ele consegue levantar uma sobrancelha só, nunca consegui fazer aquilo. E também ainda não consigo entender como ele consegue ficar tão charmoso com essa expressão facial.

- Isso o que? - ele perguntou.

- Isso... - disse enquanto me aproximava dele e colava meus lábios nos dele.

Mas é óbvio que eu sou patética e tímida de mais para beijar ele do mesmo jeito que minha prima beijou o metamorfo desconhecido então não passou de um celinho de exatos 3 segundos, os melhores segundos da minha vida. Por que quando eu percebi que ele queria tanto quanto eu ir muito além e que eu podia acabar sem querer mordendo ele apesar de eu estar sem nenhuma sede, mas enfim... Eu me afastei bruscamente.

Olhei-o nos olhos e me afoguei naquele mar de chocolate. Depois de quase 10 segundo olhando para o olho direito dele consegui achar meus pulmões e recobrar a consciência.

- Ignore, tá? - Eu perguntei olhando para o olho esquerdo e depois pro direito e vice-versa pelo que pareceu ter sido um século.

- Ignorar? O que? - ele disse fingindo que não sabia do que eu estava falando, tipo: "Já nem me lembro do que aconteceu há 13 segundos". Lancei um sorriso para ele em agradecimento e ele devolveu com "O" sorriso torto.

Olhei para meu outro lado e vi minha prima sorrindo como se, mais uma vez, tivesse conseguido. Mais ela não sabia mentir tão bem quanto eu então eu sabia que ela ainda ia me obrigar a dar um beijo de verdade nele, como se eu não quisesse fazê-lo.

- Estou com vontade de ir ao banheiro. - Ela disse. Era óbvio que ela não queria ir ao banheiro, ela só queria era ir para um lugar aonde pudesse me matar sem tantas testemunhas. - Vem comigo Anna? - Ela perguntou e eu aceitei por que aquilo era mais um ultimato do que um pedido. Me levantei e só para tentar usar algum escudo puxei Nessie pro banheiro também acreditando que Nathalie não teria coragem de falar certas coisas na frente de sua futura amiga. Eu juro que Jacob queria ir também só para não sair do lado da Nessie mais graças a deus ele não disse nada em protesto.

Entramos no banheiro que para meu azar estava vazio e logo Nathy me soltou e me olhou séria, eu soltei Nessie que ficou do meu lado totalmente perdida.

- Anna, você é patética. - ela disse sem surtar nem nada. Como se eu não soubesse disso... - Cara, por que você não ficou com ele?! - ela já estava começando a aumentar o tom de voz.

- Nathy, eu não ia ficar com ele na frente de todo mundo! - eu aleguei e senti Nessie se sentindo desconfortável, mas não deixaria ela sair do meu lado de jeito nenhum e acho que ela não tinha coragem de fazê-lo também.

- Anna, eu fiquei com um garoto totalmente desconhecido, - ela começou a contar nos dedos se mexendo rápido e elevando a voz mais de um modo que ninguém lá fora ouviria - o pedi em casamento, - ela disse quase que quebrando o dedo da mão de tanta força que usou para erguê-lo e usar o indicador da outra mão para apontar para ele e ainda deu um super ênfase na ultima palavra. - E ainda o fiz aceitar! - ela exclamou mostrando o tamanho da façanha. Resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Falando nisso como você conseguiu fazê-lo aceitar, hein? - eu sabia que tinha feito a pergunta certa por que de repente minha prima abriu um sorriso e começou a tagarelar.

- Nossa! Vocês não têm noção! Putz! Sem noção do quanto aquele garoto é gostoso! - Ela começou, eu vi Nessie arregalar os olhos e engolir em seco se sentindo ainda mais desconfortável... Mas algo me dizia que ela só não entendia que adolescentes de 17 anos falem de garotos assim...

Pensando bem é até que compreensível que ela ache essas coisas "adolescentes" meio estranhas por que, tipo assim, ela cresceu sem nenhum primo (a) que possa ter corrompido a mente dela e provavelmente nunca teve amigos humanos e por mais que ela tenha feito o Ensino Médio antes ela deve ter feito junto com os pais, que segundo Peter aparenta ter nossa idade e os tios... E, fala sério, nenhum tio ou pai no mundo polui a mente do sobrinho ou filho. E ainda tem o pai dela, que pode ler a mente dela sempre que estiver perto dela! Imagina o seu pai descobrindo que você esta pensando em coisas como: quão gostoso é um garoto, ou como deve ser beijá-lo na boca, ou como deve ser o órgão sexual dele, ou qualquer outra coisa que os adolescentes costumam pensar sobre o sexo oposto... Meu pai ia ter um ataque cardíaco se descobrisse que eu penso em coisas desse tipo ou às vezes até piores. Mas eu acho que todas as garotas da minha idade também pensam esse tipo de coisa, menos a Nessie...

- Ele é quente! - Nathalie disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. - Nos dois sentidos. Tipo assim eu fui quente e ele já estava fervendo. - ela disse e eu não podia conter um sorriso. Minha prima apaixonada por um metemorfo. Parece que minha família tinha se encaixado nessa cidadezinha no fim do mundo surpreendentemente bem. - Qual é o nome dele, hein? - Nathy perguntou para Nessie que disse meio tímida:

- Seth Clearwater. - Minha prima pareceu pensar por um tempo.

- Nome legal... - ela disse meio sem emoção mais logo voltou a falar como ele era quente e como beijava bem o que vez Nessie se sentir desconfortável se apoiando em uma perna a cada hora e Nathy não deixou isso passar despercebido. - Nessie você é b.v? - ela perguntou interrompendo o falatório.

- Como assim b.v? - ela perguntou e eu me segurei para não rir.

Dá pra acreditar que uma pessoa que tem dezessete anos a 10 anos e não sabe o que é b.v?! Meu deus a Nessie precisa trocar de casa comigo por um tempo, assim eu despoluo minha mente e ela polui um pouquinho a dela. Se bem que isso não ia adiantar muito por que ela mora junto com o Edward gostosão Cullen Junior e não dá pra morar debaixo do mesmo teto que ele e não ter pensamentos poluídos, a não ser que você seja irmã dele ou tão ingênua quanto a Nessie. Mas... Putz! Eu sei o que é b.v. desde que eu tinha 10 anos! Fala sério!

Por sorte Nathalie também não riu percebendo que aquilo constrangeria muito Nessie e minha prima só tem coragem de fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo...

- Nessie, você já beijou algum garoto na boca? - minha prima foi direta. Nessie demorou um tempo olhando de mim para Nathy e de Nathy pra mim até que Nathalie entendeu que aquilo era um não. - Primeiro: Você já se sentiu atraída por alguém?

- Não. - Nessie respondeu e dessa vez nem eu nem Nathy conseguimos evitar rir. Era óbvio que ela tinha uma caidinha, ou melhor, um tombo pelo Jake.

- Nessie, você nunca na sua vida teve vontade de beijar o Jacob? - Eu perguntei e o sangue dela subiu até sua face deixando-a vermelha como um pimentão.

- E por que raios você não ficou com ele? - Nathy não conseguia entender por que as pessoas não se beijam assim que se apaixonam.

- Por que ele é meu amigo! - ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio e depois olhou significativamente pra mim. Coisa que eu não entendi.

- Cara, é óbvio que ele gosta de você mais do que como amigo! Até eu que só conheci vocês há três horas tenho certeza disso! - Nathalie estava totalmente inconformada por Nessie que continuava me lançando olhadelas como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas eu não entendia o que.

- Tudo bem, agora será que agente pode voltar pro refeitório? - pedi tentando livrar Nessie de Nathy e tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com aqueles olhares.

- Deixa só eu fazer xixi rapidinho. - Nathalie pediu e entrou em uma das cabines.

- O que você quis dizer com essas olhadinhas pra mim? - perguntei para Renesmee mexendo o lábios, mas sem emitir nenhum som.

- O Jake teve a impressão comigo não teve? - Ela cochichou no meu ouvido em resposta. Eu não entendi o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- E dai? - perguntei. Afinal, por que a impressão a impediria de ficar com Jake?

Mas antes dela responder ouvimos a descarga e um segundo depois minha prima saia da cabine. Depois de Nathy lavar a mão, voltamos para o refeitório e para a surpresa da minha prima Seth estava devorando o lanche sentado entre Daniel e Jake. Olhei para o lado para ver a cara da minha prima que estava olhando diretamente para o Clearwater e com um sorriso de quem está borbulhando de hormônios, o coração dela estava até meio rápido mais não sabia o que isso podia significar.

Sentamos de novo na mesa e minha prima não tirava os olhos de Seth que já tinha devorado a comida de todos os outros sem fome com a ajuda de Jake. O cheirinho ruim pareceu ter ficado pior ainda.

- Vocês viram ontem aquele filme "Anjos da Noite a rebelião" na TV? - Nathalie perguntou para quebrar o gelo criado assim que nós voltamos do banheiro.

- Eu vi... - Nessie deu papo. - Adorei aquele filme...

- Eu também. Só achei que tinha umas partes meio nojentas. - Nathy falou olhando para Renesmee sorrindo.

- Que partes? - Junior perguntou e eu senti uma espécie de calafrio por ouvir a voz dele.

- Aquela parte que o Lobisomem dá uns pegas na filha do vampiro branquelo... - minha prima explicou e eu olhei para Nessie e para Jacob. Parece que a Nessie entendeu o que seria "dar uns pegas" o que mostra que ela não era assim tããão ingênua. - Fala sério! Imagina beijar um lobisomem? - me deu vontade de rir quando a Nathy disse isso com uma cara de nojo... Tipo assim... Como se ela não tivesse beijado um lobisomem há alguns minutos atrás.

- Não deve ser assim tão ruim. - Nessie rebateu e eu me segurei para não rir... Nessie praticamente declarando que não iria odiar se o Jake ficasse com ela... - Afinal ele não estava em forma de lobo quando ficou com a filha do vampiro. - Tem noção de como era engraçado ouvir-la falando assim? - E, além disso... Você tem que admitir que ele era bonito. - Nessie virou a advogada dos lobisomens... Olhei para os outros e vi que Daniel estava com a mão cobrindo a boca e Peter mordia o lábio inferior. Nathy pareceu refletir por um momento.

- É tem razão... Mas bem ele podia tomar um banhozinho, né? Por que, Putz! Imagina transar com um cara todo suado... Arg! Nojento. - Nathalie mandou. E um pouco depois o silêncio voltou e lá foi minha prima de novo quebrar o gelo com uma conversa desagradável. - Se bem que ficar com um vampiro também não deve ser a coisa mais higiênica do mundo, né?

- Por quê? - perguntei afinal eu sou uma vampira e o que teria de anti-higiênico em ME beijar?!

- Fala sério! A boca dos vampiros deve ser mais suja que um lixão. Por que, tipo assim, pra atacar os inimigos eles usam a boca. Para tomar o sangue de gente morta, que não deve ter um gosto bom e nem cheirar bem, eles usam a boca. E com a mesma boca que tocou num defunto eles vão TE beijar?! - ela dizia como se isso fosse um absurdo. Claro que falando assim era realmente nojento, mas poxa! Eu SOU uma vampira e não posso ficar pensando que ME beijar seja uma coisa nojenta... - Eca... Nojento. - ela completou com uma careta de nojo que fez eu me sentir a criatura mais nojenta do mundo.

- Claro que não. - Vocês têm noção do quanto eu fiquei feliz quando o Junior falou essas simples e praticamente mágicas três palavras. Eu AMO aquele garoto! Ai. Meu. Deus. Eu. Não. Acredito. Que. Pensei. Nisso! Eu realmente falei que amava ele! Quer dizer eu pensei... Mais mesmo assim! É quase a mesma coisa! Não é? Eu me virei sorrindo para meu amor... Eu pensei de novo! Que mente mais poluída, hein Senhorita Nichols? Ou deveria dizer: Futura-senhora-Cullen? Eu continuo pensando nisso! Eu estou doida! Doida de amor...

Ele está muito lindo! Como ele consegue ser tão charmoso fazendo essa cara de quem acha a idéia de um vampiro ter a boca mais suja que um lixão uma coisa absurda. O que significa que ele não acharia ruim um beijo meu! Tem noção do quão feliz eu estava com isso?

- É... - eu concordei olhando pra ele com um sorriso inevitável. Eu tive que me segurar na cadeira para não ficar pulando igual a Nathy quando esta histérica com alguma coisa estúpida. - os vampiros podem escovar os dentes! - eu improvisei. E Nathy me olhou como se tentasse entender o que se passava na minha mente.

- Vocês agora são os defensores oficiais das criaturas mágicas? - ela perguntou parecendo achar a idéia engraçada e eu também fingi uma meia risada de: "Claro que não...".

- Nessie a advogada oficial dos lobisomens... - Peter brincou, mas eu sabia que aquilo era uma indireta que Nessie não percebeu por que era... Bem... Por que ela... É... A pessoa mais ingênua do mundo. Eu e todo o resto, exceto Jacob que entendeu a indireta, rimos. Depois os papos foram se voltando para indiretas lançadas por todos para todos.

* * *

Nota da personagem que perdeu a primeira parte da fic:

A autora agora me chutou para a nota de roda-pé... Vê se pode?!

Nem vou responder reviews pq parece que ninguém me ama mais...Ninguém escreve reviews pra mim... Que triste!

Vou virar EMO...

Tudo bem, eu não vou virar EMO pq a autora não deixa.

Mas vou ficar em depressão e só vou beijar o EJ quando alguém voltar a me dar alguma atenção...

Tudo bem, eu vou beijar ele quando eu tiver coragem idependente de vocês, mas... Esquece.

Um triste fim para um triste cap.


	8. Pov da Nathy!

Nota da Nathy:

Oi! Esse cap vai ser MEU!

Pq EU sou d+.

E minha prima ficou doente de tanta conragem q tomou achando que essa receita da sra. Hale podia ajudar ela a ficar com o Edward. (ahahahah, tô brincando sra. Hale, nem tinha reparado no errinho de português)

Agora respondendo as pessoas q me amam:

Raffa (q não mandou review pro cap passado): Eu sei que eu sou a melhor prima do mundo. Mas não me canso de ouvir isso... E se vc acha q "vão pensar" q na minha familia só tem tarada vc não sabe o quão certas as pessoas q pensem isso estão...

Sra. Hale: Sempre fui com a tua cara. Eu sei que sou perfeita e eu sei q eu e Seth somos perfeitos um para o outro. Pq, tipo assim: eu sou perfeita e ele é perfeito então só pode resultar num casal perfeito, né? E eu tb acho q a Anna devia fikr logo com o Junior pq tipo assim: Eles já ficaram uma vez! Então qual o problema de fikr de novo? E é super-óbvio q eles estão afim um do outro. Ele quase baba quando tá olhando pra ela... E ela nem consegue falar perto dele. Muito fofos eu sei... Mas tb mt patéticos para fikr.

Nath Tsubasa Evans: Vc não falou nada de como eu sou legal, mas eu sei q vc acha isso. Pq eu SOU legal.

Tsuki: Vc tb não falou nada sobre mim no review, mas eu tb sei q vc me ama.

Andreia: hahahahahahaha... Vc chama aquele celinho patético da minha prima de "uma coisa suave, delicada"? hahahahahha. Cara, tô mijando de rir aqui... ahahahahah

Luna Simon: Sacanagem. A unica que não me deu um adjetivo bacana... Não é a tôa q a Anna não vai com a tua cara... Mas como eu não sou minha prima não vou fikr questionando seu gosto por homens... Falando na minha primuxa ela ficou falando cada coisa sobre vc nos bastidores...Vou até te pedir desculpas pq caramba nem a autora controlava a Anna.

Enfim... Bjoccas pra todo mundo.

E leiam ai meu POV...

* * *

Infelizmente a hora do almoço acabou e tivemos que voltar para aquelas porcarias de aulas chatas.

Eu estava lá indo pra aula junto com minha prima que agora estuda na mesma série que eu por que repetiu o ano passado, mas a unica matéria que temos em comum é Geografia. E comecei a interrogar ela do por que ela não ficou de verdade com o Junior que ficou olhando pra ela cerca de 99,9% do tempo que ela estava presente.

- Nathalie, eu não ia ficar com ele na frente de todo mundo! - ela excalmou mais uma vez e eu tive que bufar. Que tipo de pessoa quase transa com um cara muito gostozo e depois fica com vergonha de FICAR com ele?!

- Anna, eu não estou pedindo pra você transar com ele! E nem pra ficar falando sacanagens pra ele igual você fez no acampamento... - eu comecei a argumentar com raiva daquela bruxinha doida que era minha prima.

Eu juro que ela, Daniel e Peter acham que eu não sei de nada sobre nós sermos bruxos. Mas, falando sério, eles realmente acham que eu nunca ia perceber que todos os meus parentes quando fazem 16 anos ficam perfeitos e simplesmente não comem mais nada?! E a Anna então ainda ficou com os olhos dourados! Se bem que ela só ficou com os olhos daquela cor um pouco depois de fazer 16, mas talvez isso seja alguma coisa que só acontecem com as garotas Nichols por que minhas primas Brandon não tem olhos dourados, mas eu sei que elas são bruxas por que elas sempre estão com a mesma aparencia desde que eu me lembro. E talvez a Rose também tivesse ficado com olhos dourados...

Mas depois que a Rose fez 16 ela sumiu no mundo e nunca mais deu noticias. E uns 2 anos depois me aparece o Mathew com o Doug no colo dizendo que era o sobrinho dele. Claro que ficou todo mundo em choque com a noticia que a Rose tinha tido um filho chocou todo mundo. Mas nunca entendi como Mathew soube disso (ele dizia que era coisa de irmão gemeos que o permetia saber no que a irmã dele estava pensando), e nem como ele conseguiu simplesmente pegar o Douglas e vir pra casa sem a Rose. Acho que uma semana depois o Mathew, Daniel, Peter e Anna foram escondidos (mas é claro que ninguém consegue se esconder de mim por que eu sou uma deusa da fofoca por isso recebi o dom divino de ser oniciente) para algum lugar e quando voltaram estava o Mathew em coma, Rose morta e Anna agonizando de um jeito assustador...

- Eu não falei sacanagens pra ele no acampamento! - ela reclamou.

- Anna, a algumas horas você nem lembrava dele e do acampamento e isso mostra que você nem se lembra direito do que aconteceu no acampamento e você não pode alegar uma coisa que você nem se lembra direito. - Eu usei minha labia, mas por incrivel que isso possa parecer era realmente verdade que ela falou sacanagens para o EJ.

- Nathalie, eu sei o que estou dizendo: eu. não. falei. sacanagens. para. ele! - Ela repetiu teimoza como a mãe.

- Ahh! Falou sim. - Peter falou chegando ao meu lado. Eu sorri triunfante.

- Viu. - avisei. - Eu disse. Você falou sacanagens pra ele no acampamento sim. - continuei e vi que ela começou se perguntar se tinha mesmo falado sacanagens para ele. Mas logo minha prima voltou a pose de certeza.

- Então o que foi que eu falei para ele? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Você quer mesmo saber? - Eu perguntei sabendo que se ela soubesse as coisas que falou nunca ia ter coragem de olhar para o Junior de novo. Ela balançou a cabeça possitivamente toda certa de que não disse nada de mais.

- Ok. Você que pediu... - meu irmão anunciou ao meu lado. Eu sabia que Peter estava empolgado em repetir todas as coisas que ela falou. - Primeiro você simplesmente perguntou para ele se se vocês trasasem depois vocês iam se lembrar ou se arrepender desse fato. - meu irmão começou e eu conseguia me lembrar perfeitamente de Anna falando isso na fogueira com Junior que ainda não estava tão bebado quanto ela. - Ai ele disse que pra não se lembrar que vocês tinham transado ele ia ter que estar ainda muito mais bebado. Então você concordou e ele começou a beber mais e você falou pra ele que... - Meu irmão já estava contando a estória com um sorrisso no rosto que eu também exibia por que aquilo realmente nos rendeu boas gargalhadas. Anna que era "a" santa falando sacanagens para um garoto que tinha acabado de conhecer.

- Tudo bem! Já me lembrei. - minha prima cortou-o parecendo com medo de ouvir o resto que era realmente muito pior. Claro, que meu irmão naquela noite pos tanto estimulante sexual na bebida deles dois que eles provavelmente transariam a noite toda. Mas eu infelizmente não sei o que aconteceu que minha prima simplesmente teve um blackout e não se lembra do que aconteceu depois quando eles sairam do nosso campo de visão para... Como diz no _The Sims: 2_ "fazer oba-oba".

- Pô... Agora que eu ia começar a melhor parte! - Peter reclamou.

Anna entrou na sala de aula dela e eu segui com Peter apostando quanto tempo demoraria para a Anna ficar de novo com o EJ. Eu apostei uma festa do pijama hoje com minha prima Nessie e a garota da aula de Física que pareceu ser tão legal que eles ficavam hoje e Peter apostou que eles ficariam só depois-de-amanhã e se ele vencesse eu teria que declarar para o Jacob na frente da Nessie. Claro que eu não queria fazer uma declaração de amor pro Jake que é óbvio que ama a Nessie que também ama ele, mas nunca ficaram por que ao contrario dos meus primos não conhecem uma pessoa tão maravilhoza quanto eu que une dois corações solitários e sedentos por amor... (Que fofo!!)

Depois tive dois tempos de uma aula chata que nem sei de que matéria era e finalmente acabou a aula.

Eu sai o mais rápido que pude para respirar o ar fresco da liberdade. Mais quando cheguei no corredor adivinha quem eu encntro? Seth Cleawater. Ai mesmo que eu não vou conseguir respirar ar nenhum.

Meu deus! Que garoto gostozo! Ele estava andando junto com todo o povo da escola na direção das portas da saida, mas ele se destacava por que era bem mais alto que a maioria mais alto até do que o Daniel que pra mim eraum gigante de 1,86.

Eu fui na direção dele com um unico propósito em mente: beijar aquele garoto de novo. Por que eu simplesmente AMEI ele. Sério, ele émuito t.d.b. Primeiro ele não é um albino igual 90% das pessoas que me cercam. Ele tem um cabelo preto daqueles que os garotos de Rochester ficam horas se arrumando para ficar tão perfeitamente bagunçados. E ele tem uma barriguinha de tanquinho que é daquele estilo barra de chocolate, cheia de quadradinho e gostoza que é uma coisa. E além disso tudo ele não me achou uma louca por beijar ele do nada e também não ficou se achando só por cauza disso como os garotos do Brasil e de Rochester faziam.

- Oi. - eu comecei o dialogo que eu não queria que fosse muito longo por que planejo deixar a boca dele um pouco ocupada de mais para falar, e se eu começar a falar vou ficar totalmente envergonhada de beijar ele do nada, igual a Anna.

Esse é o problema da minha prima. Primeiro ela conhece o cara pra depois ficar com ele, e na maioria das vezes não chega a ficar com ele por que descobre que ele é chato. Por isso é melhor ficar e depois conhecer, assim você pelo menos ficou com ele e não perdeu tempo da sua vida analizando se fica ou se não fica.

- Ah! - ele esclamou quando notou minha presença. - Oi. - ele falou com um sorrisso simpático e eu já tinha até aberto a boca para falar a mesma coisa de sempre: "Hey. Você pode me desculpar?", então ele perguntaria: "Te desculpar pelo que?" ai eu responderia: "Por isso." e beijaria ele e dependendo do que ele falar depois do beijo eu já saberia se ele é legal, chato, timido, metido, divertido, nerd ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas meu _"querido"_ irmão apareceu ao meu lado para estragar tudo.

Sabe aquela vontade que toda a irmã seja mais velha ou mais nova tem de matar o irmão mais velho ou mais novo? Agora imagina esse desejo assacino multiplicado por 100. Imaginou? Então era assim mesmo que eu estava me sentindo. Eu queria matar o meu irmão por aquilo, mas eu queria mata-lo bem lentamente pra ele sofrer tanto quanto eu estou sofrendo por não poder ficar com aquele pedaço de mal caminho que está nomeu lado direito quase que implorando pra me beijar.

Tudo bem, ele não está implorando pra me beijar. Mas aposto que ele não ia odiar a ideia.

- Nathalie, sinto muito mais eu acho que você vai perder a aposta... - meu irmão falou ao meu lado com o sorrisso maroto de sempre brincando em seus lábios.

- Qual das apostas? - perguntei por que nós tinhamos apostado umas 9 vezes coisas diferentes.

- A que agente fez depois do recreio... - ele especificou e eu já comecei a arder de curiozidade.

- O que a Anna fez dessa vez? - perguntei, por que era óbvio que minha prima tinha feito alguma merdinha básica que impediria de ela e o Edward ficarem.

Peter abriu a boca pra falar mais acabou não resistindo e começou a rir provavelmente se lembrando da cena vergonhosa que Anna deve ter armado. Aos poucos ele foi se acalmando, mas quando abriu a boca para falar de novo voltou a rir me deixando ainda mais curioza.

- Fala logo cacete! - mandei impaciente.

- A Anna... - ele começou mais começou a rir escandalozamente de novo. - Ela... - ele simplesmente não conseguia completar de tanto que ria.

Derepente Anna simplesmente se joga nas costas de Peter ficando com as pernas envolta da parte de trás da cintura dele e cobrindo a boca do meu irmão com as mãos. Anna pegou essa mania de se jogar nas pessoas esperando que elas a suportem seu peso comigo. Eu sempre me jogo no colo dos outros seja por empolgação por susto ou por cauza de uma barata.

- NÃO, fala pra ela! - Anna falou olhando para meu irmão pendurada nas costas dele como se fosse um macaquinho. Mas claro que o macaquinho mais bonito que qualquer primata existente.

- Falar o quê? - perguntei para minha prima que imediatamente olhou para mim com os olhos dourados que ainda não sei se eu também terei quando me tornar bruxa. Peter que ainda tinha a boca coberta pelas mãos de Anna voltou a rir.

- Nada... - ela definitivamente mentia bem. Se meu irmão não a tivesse denunciado eu teria plena confiança no que ela dizia.

- Anna, não adianta mentir. Diz logo que porcaria você fez. - mandei olhando-a nos olhos que por algum motivo mudavam de cor várias vezes. As vezes estavam negros as vezes amarronzados as vezes dourados e algumas vezes eles ficavam verdes mais um verde muito estranho que pareciam ser lentes mais eu sabia que não eram.

Minha prima depois de manter o olhar por uns 3 segundos suspirou e Peter aproveitando a deixa se livrou das mãos dela e falou a novidade pela que tornava minha prima o ser mais patético de todos os seres patéticos existentes.

- Ela deu um fora no... - Meu irmão não conseguiu terminar a frase histórica por que Anna cobriu a boca dele de novo. mas não é dificil advinhar a continuação da frase.

- ANNA ELIZABETH HALE-NICHOLS! O QUE. VOCÊ. FEZ?! - gritei para minha prima que merecia uma bela de uma porrada na cara pra deixar de ser besta.

Como assim?! Ela deu um FORA nele!

Minha prima é, o que maluca?!

Dar o fora num garoto pelo qual ela está totalmente apaixonada?! Que isso! 'Tá doida! Vai pra puta que pariu, cara!

* * *

Nota da autora:

Demorei pra carai pra postar, não é?

É eu sei, mas aqui esta essse cap pequenininho q eu estou postando sem reler pq se eu rele-lo vou acabar não postando... E esse tb é o motivo para esse cap esatar provavelmente cheio de erros de português.

Derepente me deu uma vontade de por alguma de vcs na fic... Mandem um review com a descriçam de vcs ou como vcs queriam ser que no cap que vem vcs já tão dentro.

Desculpa Luna Simon mais minha personagem esta implicando ainda mais com vc depois que eu culpei ela por vc ter parado de ler.

Próximo cap aquela morena patética 'tá de volta.

Beijões

Agora, tagarelando:

Gente no dia 13 (sabado) teve um foundie no sitio do meu avô paterno e ai eu falei pra Nathy que eu tinha posto ela numa fic minha só que com caracteristicas fisicas diferentes e também um tantinho mais diferente (minha prima não beijaria um desconhecido, ela chinga todos que fazem isso, mas eu achei legal fazer uma personagem que o fizesse). E eu achei q ela ia pirar e brigar comigo e tal, mas sabe o que ela falou? Falou pra eu fazer a personagem dela ser maria-chuteira. Sério, ela agora inventou que quer ser maria-chuteira. Antes era só se casar com o Cristiano Ronaldo ou com o Pimpão e virar presidente do Brasil, agora ela quer ser maria-chuteria! Só minha prima mesmo...


	9. O amor é lindo

OI!!!!

Voltei!!!

Sentiram saudades?

Eu também!

Agora respondendo as pessoas que amam mais minha prima do que a mim (sentiu o ciumes):

Raffa: Eu não cheiro nenhuma substancia toxica. E o fora que eu dei nele foi SUPER acidental. Vc acha q eu daria um fora naquele deus propositalmente? E quanto ao negócio de vc entrar na fic vai rolar só no capque vem e tenho q dizer q sua personagem vai fazer algo mt impotante pra mim (eu sei o q vc tá pensando, entaum pode tirando o cavalinho da chuva q vc NAUM vai ficar com o Junior). Amei o coelhinho da sua foto de perfil... E agora uma coisa qeu e a autora queremos perguntar desde q vc apareceu na página de reviews: O que significa "frásticas"?

Nath Tsubasa Evans: A autora está te agradecendo mt... mas naquela parte q vc escreveu vc esqueceu q quando as pessoas quebram o nariz elas sangram e sangue humanno é uma deliciosa tentação (acho q deu pra entender o q eu quiz dizer, não é?)

Luna Simon: Asssinarei esse tratado de paz para q vc tome coragem pra entrar na fic pq a autora ainda deichou um papel desponivel pra vc ou pra Sra. Hale quem pedir primeiro ganha. Então a partir de agora não implicarei mais com vc mesmo que uma parte minuscula de mim peça para que eu o faça.

Tsuki: Nada a declarar quanto a vc. ( eu parei de implicar com a Luna Simon e vc é a próxima da lista de leitoras com as quais eu posso implicar.

Sra. Hale: Desapareceu...

Agora falando com as leitoras irritantes:

MARIANA MAIA TOME VERGONHA NESSA SUA CARA E LEIA A FIC TODA, E NÃO SÓ AS NOTAS DA AUTORA OU DA PERSONAGEM! SE NÃO NÃO HAVERÁ PRIMINHA MARY NEM QUE VC ME TORTURE FALANDO 5 HORAS SEGUIDAS SOBRE O ELENCO DE TWILIGHT!

NIENNA85: PQ VC ADD NOS FAVORITOS E NÃO MANDA REVIEWS? (q nostálgico)

* * *

Quando eu crescesse, pretendia ser advogada, mas como eu nunca crescerei comecei a pensar em me tornar uma adolescente eternamente nerd. Mas meus planos foram por água abaixo por que eu nunca vou conseguir prestar atenção na aula então agora meu objetivo de vida é virar uma daquelas revoltadas que manda tudo a merda e como tudo foi pra merda elas não tem vergonha de fazerem nada por que a vergonha também foi á merda.

Por que eu realmente tenho que começar a mandar tudo a merda e me arriscar... Do jeito que eu sou nem com o Edward tendo uma impressão comigo agente fica junto.

Sério. Eu sempre peido na farofa na hora h.

Primeiro, ontem que eu estava em uma crise emocional do caralho. Depois na hora do recreio que eu ainda tinha o motivo da porcaria de aposta da Naty. E agora na melhor de todas. ELE tomou iniciativa e veio com tudo e eu virei minha cabeça com tudo por algum motivo que nem eu sei qual foi.

Foi péssimo aquilo... Ele 'tava super se inclinando e olhando pra mim como se fosse me comer pelo olhar.

Pensei muita merda agora, mas ignorando o surto pervertido.

E quando ele estava quase me beijando de tão perto que estávamos um do outro eu dou "o fora da minha vida". Nunca na minha existência eu me arrependi tanto de ter feito alguma coisa quanto me arrependo por aquilo.

E pra completar a merda Peter filmou tudo e saiu correndo para mostrar para a irmã que se ver o vídeo vai ser a primeira humana a conseguir matar uma bruxampirumana que foi como eu batizei a minha espécie.

- Anna Elizabeth Hale-Nichols! O que. Você. Fez?! - Nathalie berrou meu nome completo o que não podia significar boa coisa.

Ela definitivamente vai ser a primeira humana a matar uma bruxampirumana

- Cullen! - O idiota do Peter exclamou arrancando nossa atenção pra ele que estava me carregando nas costas fingindo que meu peso fosse algo um pouco difícil de se carregar nas costas. Mas era só fingimento por que meu peso não mudou nada quando eu virei bruxanpirumana e quando ele virou bruxo é claro que a força dele ficou como ele disse "Igual a do super-homem" então me carregar nas costas era ridiculamente fácil pra ele.

Olhamos pra ele com uma cara de "Qual foi a do comentário?".

Ele bufou e me jogou pra cima como que me ajeitando pra ficar melhor de carregar.

- Você é filha de Emmet Cullen, Anna. - ele explicou sem conseguir me olhar já que eu estava atrás dele.

Uma lâmpada acendeu na minha cabeça e eu saquei o que ele queria dizer e Nathalie demorou um pouco mais de tempo pra entender que esse era o nome do meu suposto pai que supostamente morreu num acidente de carro junto com toda a minha família com exceção dos meus primos.

Calma ai!

Primos.

Cullen.

Edward Cullen Junior.

CARALHO! Eu sou prima dele! Supostamente, claro. Mas ainda assim... Eu. sou. PRIMA. Dele!

- Eu sou prima dele! - eu não consegui me segurar e acabei exclamando em voz alta soando aterrorizada e surpresa.

Pude ouvir a risada de Peter. - Pois é. Parece que você tem uma quedinha pelos seus primos. Antes era o Daniel, agora o Júnior, mas desculpa te falar assim tão diretamente: eu prefiro loiras... - O idiota falou, eu daria um tapa nele se estivesse em pé, mas não é uma boa ideia eu bater nele agora. Por que ele acabaria me soltando e eu cairia de bunda no chão se ele o fizesse.

- .Ha. - falei ironicamente sem nenhum humor.

- O que tem eu? - Daniel falou se metendo entre Peter e Nathy.

Nathalie bufou.

- Nada, piadinhas... - assim que ela começou a falar eu vi a oportunidade de fugir e dei um tapa na bunda de Peter me segurando nele com um só braço e depois gritei um "Yahhhh" como se eu fosse um cowboy e ele meu cavalo.

Meu primo que entendeu a brincadeira saiu correndo abrindo espaço na multidão de alunos.

Olhei para trás e logo vi Nathalie nas costas de Daniel do mesmo jeito que eu estava em Peter, me olhando com uma cara de raiva muito engraçada.

Voltei a olhar pra frente sorrindo ao ver que já estávamos passando pela porta da escola.

- Eles tão vindo atrás da gente. - avisei a Peter.

- Eu sei. - ele respondeu e eu podia não estar vendo a cara dele, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava sorrindo.

Ele desceu as escadas pulando os últimos três degraus e eu olhei para atrás vendo que Dan e Nathy estavam sorridentes á pouco menos de dois metros de distancia de nós.

Chegamos no carro praticamente juntos.

Todos sorridentes e Peter e Daniel arfando.

Rimos igual uns idiotas por um tempo. Por que somos mesmo idiotas. Agente aposta corrida assim desde que tínhamos 10 anos.

- Pela primeira vez Peter não ganhou de mim! Uhu! - Daniel comemorou ainda meio sem fôlego.

- Eu fiquei com pena de você... - Perder é uma palavra que não existe no dicionário de Peter. Nós rimos da competitividade idiota dele.

- Vou fingir que acredito. - Dan brincou bagunçando o cabelo do outro. Quando ouvimos um barulho de coisas caindo no chão e algumas risadas masculinas e nos viramos para a direção da escola aonde um garoto (90% de chance de ser nerd), baixo com cabelo castanho e os olhos que aquela distancia não pude ver de que cor eram e os óculos com armação preta e retangular não ajudava em nada. Até que não era aqueles nerds cheio de espinhas e com um aparelho dentário gigante, se ele não estivesse usando uma camisa pólo verde que não caia nada bem nele com todos os botões abotoados eu nem diria que era um nerd. Mas sinceramente existe algum não-nerd que use camisa pólo toda abotoada? E ele vestia um Jeans claro e desbotado com um cinto cinza claro super na-moda, mas pela blusa percebia-se que ele não tinha nenhuma noção de moda.

O nerd estava pegando as coisas que derrubou quando uns idiotas com aquele casaco de atleta estúpido simplesmente chutaram os papéis e cadernos dele no chão rindo como se isso fosse muito engraçado.

Nunca vi uma cena tão parecida com as de filmes de "high school".

Sério. Sempre achei que aquela coisa de "atletas são populares e sempre batem em um nerd pobre coitado que acaba se tornando um cara mega-gostoso que fica com a amiga de infância que é sempre uma garota simpática" fosse uma coisa que só existe em filme mesmo.

E só para deixar com mais cara de filme apareceu uma garota baixinha também de óculos mais com os óculos bem menos "eu sou nerd" que os do garoto. O cabelo dela era de uma cor meio indefinida, tinhas uns cachos meio dourados outros mais escuros que iam até os ombros. A roupa dela mostrava que ela não era lá uma Nathy da vida ( nathy = pessoa super antenada na moda que enche o saco te explicando o que usar e o que não usar), mas que pelo menos não veio pra escola com uma blusa verde super-poluidora visual.

- Para com isso, Slater! - a baixinha berrou ameaçadoramente para um moreno que era uns 20 cm mais alto que ela e que ria da ameaça da garota que tenho que admitir era bem ridícula. Não a garota. A ameaça. Tipo assim, ele é o dobro dela! E ele ainda tem mais uns três gorilas iguais a ele atrás dele prontos pra surrar qualquer idiota que se metesse com eles.

- Cai fora, balofa! - o tal Staler falou entre risadas metidas super convencido.

Sabe, em Rochester balofa costuma ser um sinonimo de gorda, mas aqui em Forks balofa deve significar alguma outra coisa por que aquela garota estava usando uma baby-look da moda passada da Guess que marcaria bastante as gordurinhas se elas existissem... E acredite em mim elas não existiam.

- Cai fora você, idiota! - ela falou cruzando os braços mostrando que não ia sair dali tão facilmente.

Parecia a Nathy brigando com o Daniel. Mas o Daniel nunca levantaria um dedo para machucar minha prima, eu ou qualquer outra mulher (o cavalheirismo não morreu).

Daniel foi andando na direção da confusão e eu fiquei esperando Peter seguir-lo.

Depois de uns 5 segundos esperando Pete tomar iniciativa olhei para ele que olhava para a frente como se não fosse com ele.

Empurrei o idiota que me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas como se não entendesse o que eu queria que ele fizesse.

- Vai lá! - Nathy sussurrou do outro lado dele empurrando-o.

Peter finalmente entendeu e foi atrás de Daniel que já estava a poucos passos da tal "balofa", seja lá o que isso queira dizer.

- Eu não quero te machucar, Evans. - o Sta- sei-la-o-que avisou a garota.

- Ótimo. Por que eu também não quero te machucar. - ela falou como se fosse muito perigosa.

Me segurei para não rir da ousadia da garota.

Os curiosos que observavam a cena sem se meter riram e exclamaram um "Ai!" como se a Evans tivesse humilhado pacas o garoto que fechou a cara com raiva.

Parece que aqui em Forks barracos são coisas bem raras por que em Rochester as pessoas só fechavam a cara daquele jeito depois de uns 6 minutos de barraco.

- Eu já disse pra sair da minha frente, gorducha! - o valentão falou com raiva enquanto meu primo começava a ajudar o nerd que derrubou papel pra cacete no chão.

Será que bruxampirumanos podem ter problemas de visão? Por que não é possível que aquela garota seja gorda. Se bobiar ela é mais magra que a Nathy! E olha que a Nathy ficou quase três anos tomando suplemento vitaminico para aumentar o apetite (a nutricionista receitou, claro) e acredite em mim que a pessoa tem que estar muito magra para ter que começar a apelar para os suplementos vitaminicos.

Em resposta a garota deu um belo de um chute no saco do cara.

Os curiosos ao redor fizeram caretas e murmuraram um "Au..." pondo as mãos na virilha como se tivesse doido até neles. Os 3 gorilas foram se aproximando dela ameaçadoramente como se fosse bater nela! Caralho a menina ia morrer. E o pior que morte significava sangue e sangue significava uma tragédia por que Peter e Daniel estão bem próximos deles e não dá pra resistir a tentação que é o sangue humano.

- Francamente, vocês realmente querem levantar o dedo para mim? Há há há- a garota falou ironicamente. Cara eu to achando que ela é maluca . – Sabe, vocês são um bando de covardes, só sabem, pegar pessoas indefesas e bater em garotas, não são machos o suficiente, para encararem pessoas do seu tamanho! – acusou-os, apontando o dedo em riste na cara do gorila do meio, o garoto parou aturdido, e seus outros dois companheiros recuaram, diante dessas acusações. Isso não tá me cheirando bem... Algo me diz que alguém vai sangrar e vai dar uma M sem fim.

E só para confirmar minha teoria Peter, que estava a uns três passos da briga começou a andar para trás. Ele era sem duvida o menos controlado de todos nós... Demorou muito para ele se acostumar com o cheiro humano e conseguir lidar normalmente com ele. Meu primo com certeza teve uma visão e sabe o tamanho do estrago que aquela briga causará.

O carinha que levou o chute , tirou as mãos da virilha , agora olhando a "gorducha" com interesse, como se agora a tivesse notado , realmente.

-Evans, até que você ta gostozinha, e bonita também! –falou ele , como se tivesse notado só agora . A-ha! Então eu não tenho problemas de visão! O gorila que os tem!– Por que você defende tanto esse fracassado? E em vez de ficar ai , defendendo-o porque não sai comigo?– Deu um sorriso convencido, se achando a ultima bolacha do pacote.

Ai! Como eu odeio gente desse tipo.

Estreitei meus olhos com raiva e fechei os punhos me controlando para não apelar para meu lado sobrenatural.

Olhei para o lado para ver uma Nathalie decidida começar a andar na direção da briga.

Fudeu.

A tal Evans o olhou , como se o analisasse. O olhar dela era frio e com um ódio quase vampírico. Se eu ainda fosse humana com certeza ficaria com medo daquele olhar, mas felizmente medo não é um sentimento comum nos bruxampirumanos (se é que existe algum outro que não seja eu).

- Slater ,eu prefiro mil vezes ficar aqui e defender o Leonard, do que no mínimo cogitar, a IDEIA, de sair com você, seu filhote de suçuarana , que se acha o rei da cocada preta! Você não tem nem metade da pessoa que é o Leonard! Você simplesmente, é o coco do inseto mais insignificante desta terra! Você é apenas, um bicho ! Um Simples e grande gorila MOR , desta porcaria de time de futebol! E você se acha o rei da escola, por ser capitão do time? HÁ , você é o mais insignificante de todos!- seu discurso foi inflamado , mas ao mesmo tempo frio.

Nathalie graças a Deus parou ao lado de Peter e apenas o empurrou na direção da briga. As vezes é realmente ruim esse lance de não podermos contar a Nathy sobre quem realmente somos. Peter nem olhou para a irmã ele apenas deu alguns passos para frente durante o discurso da garota enquanto Nathy voltou para o meu lado.

Voltando a briga... Cara to com pena do garoto. Mentira.

O cara roxo de raiva , ele parecia, não parecia não, ele vai partir para cima dela . Peter começou a andar para trás mais uma vez.

É agora. Coitada da garota... Por que raios o Daniel ainda está parado? Será que ele não vê a merda que vai dar? Ele devia era se colocar na frente da garota pra imobilizar o valentão ou algo assim! Se ele der um peteleco nela a garota com certeza vai sangrar e ai fudeu geral.

Estava tentando falar mentalmente com Daniel (óbvio que não daria resultado algum mais na hora do desespero agente começa a apelar) quando o tal do Leonard se adiantou, e fez algo inesperado para um nerd. Ele pegou a "balofa", colocou-a trás de si de uma forma rápida, mas não como um vampiro faria mas como um humano, e desferiu um golpe certeiro no meio da cara do gorila mor.

E advinha?

Sangue.

Fudeu.

Daniel que estava praticamente do lado do valentão agora caído com sangue por todo o nariz imediatamente mordeu com muita força a própria mão e andou para trás o mais rápido o possível e infelizmente o "atrás" dele não era a mesma direção aonde nós estávamos. Mas, ele foi para trás sugando o próprio sangue logo depois cuspindo-o com uma careta. Sangue de bruxo tem gosto de mijo até para os próprios bruxos.

Eu que já tinha parado de respirar e graças a Deus sou muito menos sensível ao cheiro humano que meus primos (se não provavelmente não haveria Junior hoje de manhã). Peter estava visivelmente abalado. Ele que na hora do soco já estava ao meu lado se virou para mim e ficou me olhando nos olhos com a mandíbula visivelmente trincada e apertando com força meus braços. A pupila dele estava dilatada a ponto de sua íris não ser muito mais que um contorno azul de quase um milimetro. Os bruxos não ficam com os olhos totalmente negros quando estão com sede, a pupila deles dilata assustadoramente deixando os olhos deles pretos e melhorando sua visão. É quase que uma mutação natural para a caçada.

Depois de agonizantes segundos Peter me soltou ainda com a pupila dilata e se virou para Nathy com o sorriso maroto típico que quase-convencia.

- Então. Vamos pra algum restaurante comer alguma coisa? - ele falou ainda sem respirar e tentando disfarçar.

Nathalie estava olhando o irmão com as sobrancelhas arqueadas se questionando sobre algo que só Deus e Edward Cullen Senninor, se ele estivesse aqui, saberiam.

- Vamos. - ela falou substituindo a cara de duvida por uma mascara falsa de normalidade.

- Vam... - eu não consegui acabar a palavra por que minha prima me cortou.

- Não Anna você tem um certo ruivo pra beijar ainda... Depois você vai com o Daniel. - ela acabou com um sorriso de: "faça isso ou morre".

Não sei quem assustava mais, a tal Evans ou a Nathy.

Ela e Peter entraram no carro e rapidamente saíram do estacionamento.

Olhei ao redor e vi que o gorila mor (amei o apelido (**n.a: eu tb Nath Evans vc é d+**)) jurando vingança e entrando num Volvo junto com os outros valentões.

- Você ta bem Katherine? – Perguntou, o tal Leonard, que-é-muito-forte-mas-se-esconde-na-fachada-de-nerd.

-To-to bem – falou a garota. Opa era impressão minha ou ela meio que derretida pela preocupação do nerd, e corada? Não, não era impressão! Agora sim ta igualzinho um filme de "high school" . Só que esse é bem real, e mais bonitinho. Gostei deles... Pena que eles tem aquele instinto repelente de vampiros e derivados (legal, agora minha espécie é uma derivação dos vampiros).

Eu comecei a ir na direção de Daniel que estava encostado no Honda que ele fez tanta questão de comprar em Seattle.

Ele estava fazendo uma careta de dor apertando a mão que sangrava.

- Hey. - falei me sentando no capo do carro ao lado dele.

- Oi. Shhh. Ai! - ele reclamou fazendo careta de dor olhando para a mão.

Eu parei de olhar a mão dele tentando me provir do gosto de mijo daquele sangue horrível.

Olhei ao redor e vi Seth conversando com uma garota parecida com ele, alta com a pele bronzeada e cabelos negros levemente cacheados. Ela vestia uma calça jeans cinza desbotada e um casaco de fechecler aberto da Billabong e uma blusa branca por dentro.

Ela falava com Seth mais olhava diretamente para Daniel com um sorriso de quem saiu da prisão onde cumpriu uns 30 anos de pena e agora esta vendo a liberdade.

Eu olhei para Daniel que observava a própria mão sem nem saber quão perto estava da mulher da vida dele. Me segurei para não rir e voltei a olhar Leah que agora olhava pra mim sorrindo.

Se segura, Anna.

Você não vai rir.

Mordi meu lábio inferior olhando para Leah que também parecia prender o riso.

Nenhuma palavra e eu já gostei daquela garota.

- Ai, merda! - Daniel reclamou ao meu lado apertando a mão que sangrava(**N.A: Mary me Juliet! You'll never have to be alone, i'll be waiting all you have to do is run. Foi mal tô ouvindo Love Story..**.).

Eu mordi ainda mais meu lábio. Mas quando ia começar a mandar meu primo dar uma olhadinha em quem estava conversando com o Seth do outro lado do estacionamento o nerd com blusa poluidora visual apareceu na nossa frente e rapidamente Dan pôs a mão machucada no bolso da calça.

-Desculpe interromper ....Mas obrigado por me ajudarem a catar o meu ,material. – O nerd agradeceu, que legal . Opaaa, agora deu para ver o que de longe eu não prestando atenção, ele era bonito, não tanto quanto o Junior, mas era bonito a sua maneira (credo que filosófico) e os olhos dele era de um azul marinho fofo. E a garota um pouco atrás nos olhando, com cautela (ela provavelmente tinha mais instinto anti-vampiros e derivados que o garoto).

- A que isso... Não foi nada de mais. E parabéns pelo soco... Foi realmente impresionante. - meu primo falou um sorriso sincero para o garoto que deu um sorriso encabulado e logo foi se juntar a tal Katherine Evans. Dan voltou a encarar a mão machucada o que me fez por a mão na cara, bufar e girar os olhos. Cara, meu primo é burro ou é o que? - Que foi? - ele perguntou me olhando totalmente perdido.

Eu bufei de novo e segurei a bochecha dele com a mão, como a Nathy costuma fazer para nos mandar falar "peixinho" e depois dar um beijo na nossa bochecha e falar "fofo", e virei a cabeça dele para direção onde estava uma Leah rizonha olhando-o.

Os olhos de Daniel brilharam de um jeito fofo e ele ainda com boca de peixinho começou a sorrir como um bobo.

- Aleluia! Já 'tava achando que ela ia ter que se de rosa pra você ver! - brinquei mais tenho certeza de que ele não ouviu nada que eu disse.

Ele continuou olhando para ela como se estivesse vendo o sol pela primeira vez. Mas continuou parado no lugar sem mexer um músculo sequer.

Dei um empurrão nele pra ver se ele se tocava que estava á uns 8 metros de distancia dela.

Ele me olhou igualzinho o Peter quando eu o empurrei para o barraco.

Eu bufei. Pelo visto ser patético é coisa de família.

- Vai lá! - escamei arregalando os olhos.

Ele depois que entendeu o que eu queria sorriu pra mim e me deu um abraço de irmão urso.

Eu ri quando ele murmurou um:"Obrigado"no meu ouvido enquanto me tirava do chão com seu abraço quebrador de costelas.

- Vai logo antes que ela fique com ciumes. - murmurei quando ele me largou feliz que parecia que ia voar de tanta felicidade.

Não havia como não sorrir vendo a carinha de bobo dele.

Ele foi na velocidade humana na direção de Leah que o olhava tão boba quanto ele.

- O amor é lindo. - falei para mim mesma.

- É mesmo...

Ele falou.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Ultima chance para alguém maisentrar na fic. Mande logo a porcaria do review descrevendo como vc quer q sua personagem seja antes q eu tenha um treco.

MUITO OBRIGADISSIMO NATH TSUBASA EVANS sem vc eu demoraria séculos para descrever um barraco bem pior que o seu, e eu mudei algumas coisinhas que vc escreveu pq afinal de contas sangue é sangue...

Raffa vc é a próxima a ser pertubada com PM's gigantes q eu vou te mandar pra fazer sua personagem...

Luna Simon minha personagem tomou vergonha na cara! olha que incrivel!

Gente eu amei escrever a Leah feliz... Vc já perceberam que aquela musica: Bleeding in Love da Leona Lewis tem tudo a ver com ela, tipo, depois da impressão? E aquela música My immortal do evanescence tem tudo a ver com a Bella deprimida no Lua Nova.

Gente eu acho que eu já contei pra vcs repondendo reviews mas eu vou contar de novo:

Uma bela noite na primeira final da copa do brasil minha familia gigante marcou de fazer um jantar na minha casa. Nessa noite eu dei um jeito de ligar o notebook pra ver as reviews q recebi e quando eu estou lendo me vem Nathalia espiaros reviews q o pov da personagem dela me rendeu. o super primeiro ocmentário dela foi pro da review da Raffa, primeiro ela riu com o "subistancias tóxicas" dpois ela ficou confusa pq naum sabia do lance do fora histórico da Anna e depois quando ela começou a ler o da NAth tsubasa Evans ela ficou histérica e começou a falar com o pc como se ele fosse a nath T Evans "Ai! (pulinhos de empolgação) legal! Adrei essa garota,cara! Viu? já tenho até fãns!" foi básicamente isso que ela falou com mais algumas outras babozeiras... e eu tirei meu pc dela pq o Nilmar (um jogador do Internacional q a nathy ama) entrou em campo e a estabanada iaderrubar meu laptop no chão se continuasse pulando daquele jeito.

Enfim...

Bjoss

Aninha (meu apelidu)


	10. Pov do EJ!

**Nota da personagem: Cap 10 antigo deletado pq eu n gostei dele.**

* * *

_POV do Júnior_

_O amor é lindo?_

Que coisa mais patética de se dizer... Não acredito que eu disse isso. A garota me deu o fora que vai ser a fofoca do ano, em Forks e eu ainda venho com esse "o amor é lindo". Que coisa mais gay. Eu seria motivo de chacota do tio Emmet até o fim dos tempos se ele soubesse que eu disse isso... Minha mãe ia me olhar com ternura e dizer para eu não ligar pras coisas que o tio Emmet diz, ia falar que eu sou igualzinho ao meu pai.

Eca... Por que todo mundo acha que eu sou só outra versão do meu pai? Fala sério, eu só sou parecido com ele fisicamente mesmo... Não ia agüentar ficar um dia inteiro olhando e tratando alguma mulher do jeito que ele olha e trata a minha mãe. É tão...

Meloso.

Meu pai ia com certeza dizer "O amor é lindo", mas com ele falando não ia parecer uma frase que um bêbado qualquer falou em seus devaneios. Meu pai faria parecer que essas simples quatro palavras fossem uma fala épica ou algo do tipo. Arg... Meu pai é tão...

Perfeito.

- Pois é, né? E às vezes é tão... Excessivamente bom. - ela respondeu me olhando brevemente e voltando a olhar a melação da impressão que conseguiu atingir até mesmo, a rainha do gelo Leah. Levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto me apoiava no carro ao lado dela.

- Como assim excessivamente bom? - perguntei sem entender olhando-a de perfil. Meu deus como alguém pode ser tão linda? Cada traço do corpo dela parecia ter sido esculpido por deuses. O nariz fino levemente arrebitado, os olhos que sempre mudam de cor, mas sustentam um brilho platinado, a boca rosada tão beijavel e o corpo repleto de curvas delicadas que qualquer garota se mataria para ter.

- Ah. É que às vezes fica meio meloso. Ou muito meloso. É muito amor. Chega a dar enjôo. - Anna respondeu me olhando com os olhos tão verdes que podia facilmente se camuflar na floresta que cerca Forks.

- Nossa, - falei arregalando os olhos. - Acho que você é a única garota que pode achar amor uma coisa "excessivamente boa". - fiz aspas no ar e logo depois dei um sorriso amarelo.

- E você já perguntou para alguma garota se achava que o amor era algo "excessivamente bom"? - ela rebateu sorrindo também.

- Não...

- Então, sua teoria de que todas as garotas sonham em ter relacionamentos com caras perfeitos que vai tratá-la como uma donzela de porcelana incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa sem a ajuda deles, não tem nenhum tipo de prova, mas ainda assim você acredita nisso? - ela perguntou me fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha de novo e sorrir torto. Tentei lembrar-me se eu tinha realmente falado essa teoria machista louca, mas não consegui me lembrar de ter falado nada daquilo.

- E a sua teoria de que eu tenho essa teoria machista é baseada no fato de eu apenas ter dito que mulheres adoram relacionamentos perfeitos? - rebati estendendo o sorriso. Acho que nunca vou entender a Anna... Ela deu um riso sem-graça pra mim. E voltou a olhar o primo conversar com Leah que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu pude ver que estava sorrindo. Fiquei olhando espantado o primeiro sorriso que Leah já deu nos últimos 17 anos.

- Já sei. Vamos perguntar para aquelas garotas ali... - ela falou apontando um grupo de três garotas que conversavam a uns dois carros de distancia de nós. - Se a maioria concordar que amor pode se tornar uma coisa excessivamente boa, você fica me devendo 10 pratas e se elas concordarem com você, eu fico te devendo 10 pratas. Fechado? - ela me perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. De repente eu esqueci como se falava, onde ficavam minhas cordas vocais e por um momento pude jurar que um mais um não era dois. Ela aceitou meu silencio como um sim e foi em direção as garotas me puxando pela mão.

- Hey. - ela falou simpática fazendo as desconhecidas a olharem. Duas das garotas eram gêmeas com certeza, ambas tinham pele bronzeada, altas e magras com o cabelo igualmente castanho, seriam facilmente confundidas com Quileutes. A outra garota era para minha surpresa era Katarine Evans que emagreceu pelo menos 10 kg e ainda a pouco estava armando o maior barraco com os 'gorilas' atletas.

As três garotas ficaram olhando Anna que agora estava de costas para mim e parou de falar repentinamente. Alguns segundos constrangedores de silencio me fez olhar a cabeleira morena da Nichols com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Junior, - ela falou sem se virar para me olhar. - eu quero que você pegue sua irmã e os metamorfos e vá para sua casa o mais rápido o possível. Fala pra sua família que 'eles' estão em Forks. - ela ordenou firme sem se dar ao trabalho de me olhar. Eu não entendi, mas algo me dizia que era pra eu fazer o que ela estava mandando.

- Esperamos-te em sua casa, Nichols. E trate de trajar-se de maneira respeitosa. - Uma das gêmeas estranhas falou para Anna. - Não traga convidados indesejáveis. - ela completou olhando significativamente para mim. Senti um frio na espinha com a frieza daqueles olhos negros.

- E pense em seus primos Nichols, antes de planejar uma fuga. - a outra gêmea falou e logo as duas irmãs se viraram para entrar no Chevrolet antigo.

- Olha, Nichols, eu... - Katarine começou a falar em um tom de desculpas, mas soltou um suspiro as palavras morreram em sua boca.

- A culpa não é sua Evans. Não é a sua família nem você que me querem morta. - Anna falou. E logo fui tomado pela concepção da realidade. Aquelas garotas eram bruxas, as gêmeas eram parte dos Volturi dos bruxos que queriam matar Anna assim como os Volturi queriam matar a mim e a minha irmã anos antes.

Katarine Evans lançou um olhar de desculpas misturado com pena à Anna e depois se virou para entrar no mesmo carro que as gêmeas.

Anna se virou para mim. Ela nunca se pareceu tanto com uma vampira quanto agora. Seus olhos agora estavam negros como ébanos, seu olhar era firme, decidido e frio. Parecia desprovida de qualquer sentimento. Ergueu o queixo de forma esnobe que a deixavam com um ar de nobreza que fez eu me sentir o maior dos mortais frágeis e insignificantes do mundo.

- Cullen, faça o que eu mandei, agora. - ela falou autoritária transmitindo uma aura de superioridade inatingível.

A pesar de cada misera célula do meu corpo eternamente meio-morto implorar para que eu permanecesse ao seu lado para protegê-la de todo e qualquer bruxo, vampiro, humano ou lobisomem que quisesse fazer mal a ela, minhas pernas pareceram ganhar vida própria e ir em direção ao grupo de lobisomens com os quais Nessie conversava. Daniel, já havia tomado uma posse de superioridade igual a da prima, mas continuava ao lado de Leah.

* * *

**N.A: Cap supercurto. Agora dividi a Raffa em duas 'Raffa' e 'Ela' juntando é Raffaela. XD**

**Até a próxima. **


End file.
